Our Castle from Rubble
by vdaysnowstorm
Summary: How they met was just the beginning, the start of something neither could have predicted. [Human AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Steven Universe.

 **A/N:** Had some requests to continue a short school AU fic that was part of the one-shot compilation "How They Met".

For the sake of this story let's just pretend that it's completely normal for a whole bunch of people to be named after gems :P

Ruby ran through the vacant hallway of an unfamiliar building. She did not bother to look behind her, they were there.

She could hear them call out to her. The words hurt so much worse than the kicks and punches had.

 _How could such a harmless revelation cause individuals to turn to raw hate?_

The thought was left unanswered, one of the many mysteries of life.

More important to Ruby at present: _How to handle this situation?_

Ruby had been a fighter all her life and she was no stranger to defending herself. But even she knew there were times when one must turn away from a fight.

It was not a sign of weakness; it was a sign of survival.

Adrenalin carried her through one hall to another, sharply turning in the hopes of losing her pursuers.

Hearing footsteps ahead, with the bearer still unseen, Ruby expertly ducked into one of the many rooms.

It was a small lecture hall. The room was darkened, save for one dim light, and in that light was illuminated an individual draped in blue.

That was all the information Ruby could process as she ran toward the stage.

Ruby was surprised that her actions and demeanor did not seem to surprise or frighten this individual. Instead, the woman continued to sing. The song was wordless, a soothing melody unlike any other.

Ruby took shelter behind the podium just as the door few open.

An imposing woman stepped into the room. Her hair was bleached close to white, skin a fake tan orange. Her nose, which was decorated with a distractingly large piercing, scrunched in displeasure as she surveyed the room. "You." She called out to the singer. "Have you seen anyone come past here?"

Ruby held her breath. She had not thought any of this through. In the heat of the moment she had simply come closer to this other person for safety. But what true safety could be found with this seemingly fragile stranger.

In a gentle but not at all timid voice, that 'fragile stranger' spoke, "I have not."

Mumbling a few choice words, the large woman left the two alone.

When Ruby heard the door close she let out a long breath and leaned her head back against the old wooden stand in relief.

Ruby's rescuer was first to speak, "You really shouldn't fight." The scolding voice held worry in it.

Worry was not a feeling Ruby was used to, she did not know how to respond, "Shut up."She snapped, standing to meet the other in the middle of the stage.

"They got you pretty good." The singer observed, not moving an inch as Ruby came ever closer.

Taking observation for insult, Ruby spoke a well warn challenge, "Watch it. You think I can't take you on or something?"

Ruby stopped an arm's length from this mysterious person. In the closeness, she noticed this woman had the most obstructive bangs. _Perhaps that's why they did not move away_ , Came a passing thought.

"You won't hurt me."

Standing in the dim light beside this person was making Ruby's head spin. She could feel her body pulsing from pain with every heartbeat. Her mind had finally calmed enough to realize it was in pain.

Annoyance at the pain fuelled Ruby's response, "Huh. How would you know? You don't know me."

"You're right, I don't." The singer smiled kindly, "But I'm pretty skilled at reading people."

Ruby looked at this individual as though they were the most curious enigma. _Did they have a name?_ Ruby found herself wondering.

Almost as though she could indeed read minds, the stranger spoke, "My name is Sapphire."

Ruby was a tad concerned that maybe this woman wasn't joking when she said she could read people. This surprise grew as Sapphire extended an inviting hand.

"I- I'm Ruby."

"Ruby." Sapphire tested.

It was very strange hearing the name spoken with such a warm tone. Wanting the conversation to continue, Ruby took the hand offered to her, "The song you were singing was lovely."

As a pained look crossed a bruised face, Sapphire let go as she realized, "You're bleeding."

Before Ruby could open her mouth to reassure her, Sapphire fled. Ruby watched her run out of the lecture hall. It was confusing as it was comedic.

Ruby expected Sapphire to run long ago, perhaps seeing blood was the last straw.

Still, it would have been a lie to say that Ruby was glad to see her go.

"Well that's that." She said aloud to the empty hall.

Taking a step forward, Ruby felt as though the ground beneath her had suddenly become uneven. Pain hit her side.

But she pushed through.

It had always been like this. Something Ruby lived by. You get through the pain on your own. You have to be strong on your own. Because no one will be there to pick you up if you fall.

It was not sad. Just truth.

 **BANG**

The main door flew open once more. Ruby braced herself for the worst as she looked up to the noise.

This time a familiar blue clad figure, with her modest skirt bellowing around her, came flying down between the rows of chairs, "Stay still!" Sapphire ordered as she noticed that the fighter had moved.

Ruby obeyed. She really had nowhere else to be anyway.

Sapphire began to rummage hastily through the box she held in her arms, dropping things in her rush.

Ruby smiled and for a moment her pain was forgotten… but only a moment, "Ouch!" She flinched as Sapphire tried to address a small gash near her hairline.

"Sorry Sorry" Sapphire kept repeating, her face mirroring Ruby's expression as though she too was in pain.

Ruby sighed, "It's alright". She thought for a moment, "Here, let me take that." Sapphire handed the box over gladly, "This isn't the first time I've had to patch myself up." Ruby explained.

Sapphire nodded, following Ruby as she sat herself down at the edge of the stage. Sapphire watched the whole process with interest, as though she was trying to learn how to properly dress wounds in the future.

It made Ruby self conscious to be observed so intently. She took extra care in treating herself, unlike most times where her wellbeing hardly seemed to matter.

"You don't have to stay and watch." Ruby offered, "Are you done with your singing practice?"

"I just come to this lecture hall to relax." Sapphire admitted, "The echo in here is pretty great." She sang out a few notes to prove her point.

Sapphire turned to find Ruby's eyes locked with her own. It sobered them both. "Is anything wrong?" Sapphire asked.

"Thank you."

These words echoed as well, in a very different way.

Sapphire could feel the reverberation of these words. It made her inexplicably giddy and all too aware. An equally unpleasant and pleasant feeling ran through her. The result was a tint of color blooming upon her checks. She cursed the feeling, but it remained steadfast.

"Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" Sapphire asked, trying to change the subject.

"No."

"After you've finished with your bandages, where will you go?"

"I don't know."

Sapphire could hear a weight to Ruby's words. It made her realize that there was so much she did not know about the other.

"I'll stay with you until you figure it out."

"Do I get a say?" Ruby chuckled a bit, closing up the first aid kit.

Sapphire crossed her arms in jest, "Nope. I've already decided."

Ruby was glad. She leaned back onto the hard stage, waiting for her body to stop complaining.

She could hear Sapphire's body shift, jump down from the stage and walking off.

But as promised, that presence returned to her side.

The sound of pages being turned, calm breaths and humming electric lights were the only noises in that vast room.

Was this for real?

Was this person for real?!

If it wasn't for the pain she was in, Ruby would have had to pinch herself.

This all felt like a dream or at the very least the start to a really corny movie.

Sapphire was really willing to stay with her until she decided what to do next… she would be waiting a while.

Ruby felt nauseous at the realization that going 'home' was no longer an option for her. Not tonight anyway.

And survival left little time to make friends.

Who was there to fall back upon?

Despite the benevolent promise, it was not fair to make this kind stranger wait all night for something that wouldn't come, "You can go." Ruby turned her head to find the most unnaturally blue eyes looking back at her. "I'm good he..." Her voice trailed off.

Sapphire had pushed her hair back to read a thick worn textbook that was resting in her lap.

Warm brown locked with cold blue.

Everything about Sapphire sent a chill through Ruby, and she found it impossible to speak further.

Something about those eyes was hauntingly familiar.

The bearer of those blue eyes spoke, "Are you sure you're alright?" Sapphire noticed the change in Ruby and became concerned for her condition.

Ruby nodded slowly, feeling slightly silly.

But Sapphire was not convinced, "Do you think maybe I could convince you to come home with me tonight?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to pick me up?"

"Wha? N-No." Came a flustered reply. "Not to say you aren't- I mean, I am… No!"

It hurt to laugh, but there was no way to keep it in.

Sapphire buried her face into the book, cheeks set aflame from embarrassment, "I know we just met and all-" The singer explained, "but I wouldn't have to worry about how you were feeling. It was just a thought. I'm sorry."

The laughter quieted. Sapphire took this as a sign that she was safe to peer out from behind her shield of knowledge.

Ruby slowly sat up, asking aloud that which she had been asking herself this entire time, "Why do you even care? You don't know me."

Sapphire closed her book, "You're right. I don't." She slid off the stage and moved to one of the chairs, rustling through a bag that held her thing.

Ruby swallowed hard, preparing herself to watch the other leave.

"WaitWaitWait"

Sapphire froze in place.

"I …can you stay a bit longer? We can talk and maybe-"

Ruby watched Sapphire turn back in response.

"You thought I was leaving?" The blue eyed woman giggled, pointing to the bottle of water in her hand, "Do you want one? The only other thing I have is coffee from this morning. Oh! And snacks if you're hungry."

"…"

Sapphire turned away once more, continuing to rummage in her bag, "There are pretzels and pretty much any sweet you can think of in here."

"…"

"Ruby?"

The one in question was now the one feeling embarrassing, "You said a sleep over, right." Saying it made Ruby feel like a grade school child.

"Yes."

"How far away is your place?"

"Not far."

Ruby slid off the stage and Sapphire met her half way with arms ready for support should they be required.

But Ruby was stable.

"Can I have the water?"

Sapphire smiled.

When Ruby felt ready, the two prepared to leave, "I suddenly don't like this idea." Ruby complained to Sapphire, "They could still be here."

Both were spying around corners as they made their way out of the school building. "Trust me." Sapphire replied in a hush.

"You're insight?" Ruby guessed.

"No, of course not." Sapphire looked over at Ruby as though she had lost her mind, "I've got a secret weapon in my bag." Sapphire then quickly fled out of an exit they had deemed secure.

Leaving Ruby to wonder, "What?" She caught up to Sapphire on the other side of the door. Ruby noticed that she was substantially slower than the singer. She was unsure if this was a natural ability Sapphire possessed or the fact that she herself still felt the terrible sting from the night's fight.

"Unless it's in my other bag."

Ruby thought she heard the blue eyed girl say to herself. She chose to ignore that little bit of uncertainty and asked, "Are you sure your housemates will be fine with me staying the night?"

"Of course they'll be fine with it!" Sapphire reflected for a moment, "Well, Pearl might be a bit unreceptive to the idea. She's sort of…" Sapphire couldn't find the right words to do her friend's behavior justice. "But Rose will definitely get her to change her mind."

An interesting mix of emotions ran through Ruby. She could not name them as they had all fused together. It made her stomach flutter.

Ruby noticed that Sapphire did not question her situation or why she was on the run. Was Sapphire even sure that Ruby was a student at this school?

Regardless, Ruby was thankful she did not have to explain anything. Explaining aloud would force her to confront the truth.

It was something she did not yet wish to do.

The two took their time walking down the deserted street. All was silent. Every so often Ruby would peek over at Sapphire. She found the other still smiling to herself as though she did not have a care in the world. A car would sometimes pass, enveloping them in a momentary spot light.

And in no time at all, "We're here." Sapphire said suddenly, motioning to a rundown looking townhouse. She casually walked up to the door and-

"Sapphire!" Came a very motherly voice. The door flew open to reveal a slender short haired woman. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" She squawked.

"Pearl." It was evident in Sapphire's tone that this individual was not the one she had hoped to be greeted by.

Pearl opened the door to let them in. She looked passed Sapphire, "Who's this?" Came a curt question.

"Oh." Sapphire stepped aside, gently leading her guest into the house behind her, careful to avoid the wounds, "This is Ruby."

Pearl eyed the beaten looking visitor with displeasure, "Rose!" She called.

Ruby couldn't help but rolled her eyes. She did not know this 'Pearl' person, but Ruby now understood Sapphire's description of her… indescribable.

"Yes, my Pearl." A beautiful woman descended the stairs. Ruby tried not to stare but found it impossible. Everything about Rose was comforting, elegant and beautiful.

"Sapphire brought-" Pearl glanced over at Ruby, giving her another onceover, " **This** home."

"Can she stay here for a while?" Sapphire pleaded.

All three housemates looked to be around the same age. But as Ruby watched their conversation unfurl she found the way they spoke to be almost family-like.

Pearl turned to Sapphire, "And where will she stay?"

"With me." Sapphire stated, as though it should have been obvious.

"Ruby." Rose's single word silenced the sibling-like argument."It's nice to meet you." She smiled a big and beautiful smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Ruby replied.

And just like that the chaos of voices re-erupted.

"We're just going to let her stay?!"

"She's obviously important to Sapphire."

"I never said-"

"What's all the ruckus?" A new voice entered the fray from atop the stairs, "Oh, hey, who's this?!"

"Everyone stop crowing around Ruby, please!"

"See, she does care."

"You got beat up, dude."

"Rose, but we don't know her."

Rose let out a chuckle.

Ruby took a step back, feeling overwhelmed.

In an instant Sapphire stepped in front of her.

Brown eyes blinked at the fast and protective motion.

"Thank you for staying up for me, Pearl." Sapphire bowed her head slightly in thanks, "Everyone." She regarded the rest, "But I think I- we should be getting to bed."

Pearl tried to protest but Rose hushed her and nothing more was said.

Sapphire bid the group, "Goodnight."

Ruby felt lost, she waved awkwardly at the bunch before following Sapphire up the steps.

* * *

"Sorry about everyone." Sapphire apologized, watching Ruby from the bed, "They all mean well."

Ruby, dressed in borrowed night cloths, already felt unimaginably more relaxed. She was fixing her hair for the night and wondering to herself how she could feel so at ease with this stranger.

"It's alright." Ruby understood, "I should actually be thanking you."

Sapphire smiled. She was so glad to see Ruby in better spirits. Sapphire couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about this stranger felt familiar. Usually Sapphire could expertly remember a face from the past. But Ruby was a new face, with a nostalgic feel.

After she was done wrapping her hair, Ruby stretched, lying back on the floor softly. It appeared as though she could fall asleep right there.

"What are you doing?" Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

"I-" Ruby looked over at her from the floor.

Sapphire pat at the empty space in her bed, "There's enough room."

"Do you always invite people you just met a few hours ago into your bed?" Ruby joked, moving over to the bed and sliding into the exact spot Sapphire had showed her.

"Oh, all the time~" The words dripped with sarcasm, "As you can tell, my friends are already so used to me having guests." She propped herself on one arm, watching Ruby get settled under the covers. "Comfy?" She asked, before shutting off the light.

"Very." Ruby noticed 'glow in the dark' stars light up the ceiling above as the room turned black.

"I'm glad." Came a kindhearted voice from beside her.

It was silent for a long while. Ruby felt her eyes adjust to the dark. She looked over at Sapphire, trying to guess if blue eyes were adjusting as well.

"Are you still awake?" Sapphire asked, almost to answer Ruby's thoughts.

"Yes."

"Are you in pain?"

"No."

"Are you sleepy?"

"Not anymore."

"Neither am I." Sapphire mused, "Is that strange?"

"Very."

Ruby could hear Sapphire's grin through her words, "Then you must be just as strange as me."

* * *

Ruby walked to her morning class. She liked to take the same side path every day.

No one knew of it.

Morning sun overflowed through the trees, spilling onto the rocky path. It was a stark contrast to the hellish day before.

She watched her feet cover the ground, conforming to the uneven terrain.

At that moment something made Ruby look up. She froze at the sight of who stood before her.

"Jasper." She hissed.

"Hey, Ruby." Came a smugness, "Feeling better?" The tone was anything but caring.

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want you gone." Before Ruby could blink, the larger woman's fist met with her face. The impact sent her flying against a nearby tree.

Even so, Ruby did not cry out for help. Who could help? She reached for her side as a familiar pain re-awoke there.

In that instant Ruby felt pain on multiple levels consume her.

Jasper laughed as she saw the look of despair, "You know I'm right. That's why you can't even fight back anymore. All you can do is run." She towered over Ruby. "But you can't escape me. You don't deserve to-"

"Ruby!"

Ruby didn't even have to look around to see who had called out to her, "Sapphire." She whispered. How had she been found?

Sapphire separated the two.

"You're that singing girl?" Jasper noted, looking back and forth between the two before her, "I get it."

"No, you don't." Sapphire assured, "You don't really understand anything."

Jasper seemed to grow more infuriated by this stranger's calm words.

"Please run." Ruby pleaded with Sapphire.

"I'm not going to leave you." Sapphire stated, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Besides, I've got my secret weapon remember." She winked.

Jasper and Ruby watched as Sapphire went through her bag, pulling out simple white leathery gloves.

"Gloves." Jasper snorted, " **That's** your weapon?"

"My fists." Sapphire assured, slipping the fabric on skillfully.

Jasper lunged at Sapphire.

Ruby watched Sapphire use her size and speed to bob and weave around attacks. She was like a warrior princess, elegant but nothing to be messed with.

Finally a single hit landed.

Jasper took a step back, a red outline blooming on her cheek.

"Don't bother Ruby again." Sapphire warned.

Jasper huffed, turning away.

Ruby's mouth hung open. It couldn't be that easy. She watched Sapphire take off her gloves. Her hand unharmed from the strike.

"You know, I don't really like fighting." Sapphire shared aloud.

Ruby looked away, "You don't have to… I mean, you wouldn't have if you kn-" Tears threatened to spill over.

"Oh, Ruby." Sapphire cooed, "It's already too late."

Ruby looked up just as arms enveloped her in a hug.

"I already care about you too much not to fight."

It was warm and safe in that embrace. Ruby opened her eyes to find herself in Sapphire's dark bedroom.

A dream?

Ruby felt a soreness and she looked down to find that Sapphire had burrowed herself by her side. The sleeping woman's arms pressed innocently against the growing bruise on her side.

It had just been a dream-

However, Sapphire was real and her arms were more than a dream.

Ruby sighed contently as she contemplated the best way to pull away from the clingy sleeper.

A streak of guilt rushed through Ruby's mind as sleep once again tightened its hold.

 _You would never be this close if you knew me._

* * *

 **A/N:** This was a bit of a recap of the the story. More to come! I'm so excited to finally be writing this story.

Reviews are much appreciated ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Steven Universe.

 **A/N:** I was quickly outlining chapters and there at least about 10 more to go … buckle up everyone :D

In other (more important) news: For all those in the States #LoveWins

A warm light leaked through Ruby's closed eyelids. It informed her that morning had come. Even so, she dare not move. She could already feel that her body had grown stiff from yesterday's fight.

Ruby took a deep breath. All her senses reminded her where she was. The slight scent of rose blossom, the feel of cotton sheets, the sound of breaths not her own and the interesting individual she could feel was still by her side.

Brown eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light, finding wisps of wavy hair splayed in front of her vision. Ruby followed the strands downward to the source only to be distracted by something out of the corner of her eye-

"Ah!" Ruby's body involuntarily jolted in surprise.

The sudden movement started a chain reaction.

Sapphire stirred, pausing briefly before jumping away at the realization that she had been clinging onto another human. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Momentarily disoriented, she fell back into a thin gap between the bed and wall. "AH!"

Ruby winced and slowly tried to help Sapphire free herself from her tight prison.

"Are you alright?"

As Sapphire resurfaced, she saw what had caused Ruby to jump, "Pearl?!"

The slender woman stood at the foot of the bed looking most uneasy.

"What are you doing in my room?" Sapphire asked suspiciously.

"I was worried." Pearl admitted.

Sapphire felt herself grow irritated, her throat readied a retort but she was ultimately unable to voice it.

"Your 'worry' could give someone a heart attack."

Sapphire blinked. It was as thought her words had found a voice, but it was a voice that was not her own.

Ruby had somehow managed to speak for the both of them.

Sapphire stifled a laugh at the sight of Pearl's stunned expression.

The short haired woman huffed and walked out, closing the door firmly behind her.

Sapphire fell back onto the bed, not able to hold back her laughter any more.

Ruby was confused, "What's so funny?" She quickly reviewed the exchange in her mind to find any hint of humor in it.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Sapphire confessed, "But I could never say something like that to Pearl."

Ruby couldn't help but smile down at the individual who lay before her. Sapphire felt so inviting, so trusting, so carefree. Everything about the mysterious woman left Ruby feeling oddly at ease, as though they had been friends for a lifetime and where sure to be ever more.

Sapphire took deep breaths, slowly calming down from her fit of laughter, now feeling completely awake.

The peace was momentary.

"Do I snore?"

"What?" Ruby asked, the strange question breaking her out of her own thoughts.

"Snore?" Sapphire repeated.

"…"

"…"

"A little."

Sapphire turned away from the conversation, "I was worried about that." She admitted.

"No one ever told you?" Ruby wondered aloud.

"They have." The songstress revealed, "But I just hoped that I wouldn't do it around you. You needed your sleep"

"I slept well." Ruby tried to offer relief.

Sapphire's lips twitched slightly, forming a weak smile as she tried not to think further on the matter.

"You don't fight by any chance, do you?" Ruby asked, suddenly remembering her dream, "Like… with gloves." The more she spoke aloud, the more silly it began to sound to her.

"Gloves?" From Sapphire's face, she must have seemed to think so too, "No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

Ruby swallowed hard, finding that her mouth was tragically dry, "I… uh- had a dream about you."

Sapphire blushed.

"Not like-" Ruby instantly defended, "You were really cool and you fought to save …someone."

"Really?" Sapphire striated herself up, a strange feeling off confidence filling her.

"Ya."

Sapphire brushed a hand back through her hair, removing troublesome bangs that often fell into her eyes, "What do we do about Pearl?"

 _What an odd question._ Ruby thought, completely disregarding the last two very unusual questions they had shared.

Perhaps Sapphire was purely speaking aloud but Ruby replied anyway, with an answer she thought would have been obvious, "I think I should go before I 'worry' her too much."

"Oh." Sapphire looked down. It was not as thought she hadn't known Ruby would be leaving, but a part of her wished she could stay, "Do you… know where you will go."

"Home." Ruby chuckled, "I do have one." _Sort of._

"R- right. Of course. Um…Are you hurt?"

"No"

"Hungry?"

"Kind of."

Sapphire gasped, "Let me make you something then." She skittered off the bed and made her way to the door, "You can relax. I'll be right back."

Ruby watched as the other quickly departed.

"What a strange girl." Ruby said to the empty room, "… and now I'm talking to myself." The injured girl nodded to herself, "I'm just as strange as her now."

"Na~" Came a voice from the open door, "Pretty sure everyone talks to themselves."

Ruby looked up to see one of the housemates she had briefly met the night before.

"As for Sapphire-" The youthful looking woman continued, "She **is** strange, for sure. But in all the best ways."

"Hi." Ruby greeted.

"Yo." The tiny woman raised a hand, "Sorry P got on your case."

"P?"

"My room's right next door. I heard your Pearl alarm clock go off."

Ruby understood.

The housemate thought to herself, "I don't think Pearl gets Sapphire… or really any human aside from Rose."

Ruby heard something shift in the other's tone as she spoke Rose's name.

But whatever emotion it was quickly vanished as the housemate stepped into the room.

"Sapphire's really nice."

"Sapphire? Hell ya." The housemate sat on the bed's edge, making herself comfortable as thought the room was her own, "A little too nice. She's gotten herself into trouble before because of it. Guess that's why Pearl's so freaked about you."

Purple tinted eyes looked directly into brown.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked casually, feeling a little silly to not have asked such a thing right away.

She remembered this housemate from the night before but could not put a name to that face.

"Oh, my bad." The woman rubbed the back of her head, "Amethyst."

Ruby did not introduce herself, she had a feeling Amethyst already knew her name.

"So you're all friends?"

Amethyst seemed to think on the question for quite some time, "Uhh…Kind of."

"'Kind of'?" Ruby wondered.

"Most of us." Amethyst clarified, "Pearl is Rose's primary. I'm Pearl's …best friend and Sapphire is an old friend of Rose."

"…"

"It was just cheaper to live together."

"I see."

"At first- But now I don't think any of us would leave this dysfunctional family for the world." Amethyst grinned, "And now you, oh mysterious newcomer~ What's your story?"

Ruby unconsciously looked away.

"I got you." Amethyst replied as though the silence had disclosed enough, "Well, if you ever wanna come back here, you know, for any reason-"

Ruby looked up at playful purple eyes. It gave her the impression that Amethyst was teasing her.

 _Did she mean Sapphire?_

-we always have room." Suddenly an idea struck, "Maybe you can join me as my partner in tag team wrestling! You're all bruised up but I can tell you've been in some scuffles in the past. Probably even won a few." Amethyst appraised the well avoided hits and expertly applied bandages.

"You wrestle?!" Ruby was a bit surprised.

"I know. Pretty great, right!" Amethyst puffed out her chest, "Would you be in?"

"I-"

Just then a high pitch beeping cut through the house.

"Everything's fine!" Sapphire called out over the smoke alarm.

"Think about it." Amethyst stood, "I better go help her before Pearl start up again. Then we'd have two annoying noises." She stuck her tongue out in jest, "See you soon, Ruby."

"Bye."

Somehow Ruby found herself not wanting to leave.

But it was unavoidable and her feelings of longing to stay seemed more like procrastination of the inevitable.

Ruby lifted the borrowed nightshirt, not at all phased at the sight of a horrifying looking mark on her side. She touched it gingerly, wincing at the pressure.

 _Smart, Ru._ She thought to herself, _Of course it would still be sore._

She sighed, bringing her feet to a cool wooden floor. The chattering of lighthearted voices in the other room flooded through the door. Though it was faint, Ruby found she could pick out Sapphire's voice from the white noise effortlessly.

* * *

"Sorry it took so long." Sapphire apologized as she returned balancing a few plates in her arms.

Ruby suddenly had flashbacks to her clumsiness with the first aid kit and got up to help.

"I got it." Sapphire tried to insist, but gladly allowed Ruby to take a few literally off her hands anyway.

"I see you're already dressed." Sapphire noted, placing her remaining plate on the sight stand.

Ruby looked down at herself, "Ya."

There was an awkward silence as the two looked everywhere but at each other, unsure of what to say.

 _Why do I want you to stay? I don't know you…do I?_

 _Why do I want to stay? You don't know me and it should stay that way._

Ruby looked over at one of the plates Sapphire had put down, "What's that?" She pointed at one of the bowls.

"Cream of wheat."

Ruby's mouth fell open, suddenly more worried about this new threat to her health, "I see."

Sapphire nodded, "And that's-"

"Eggs."

"… No." Sapphire narrowed her eyes as though the mysterious mass should be recognizable to anyone of this planet.

Wide eyed, Ruby moved on, " **That** is an apple." She stated firmly, pointing at the fruit.

Sapphire did not respond.

"Please tell me that's an apple."

"Of course it is!" Sapphire seemed to disappear behind her hair, "I know, everything is gross."

"I never said it was gross." Ruby shook her head, "It's not like looks matter in the end, right?" She tried to encourage.

Sapphire slowly came out of hiding, she felt touched by the words, "It doesn't." She agreed.

"Then I'll try …that."

Sapphire watched expectantly as Ruby raised the spoon to her mouth.

"Well?" She lean forward, "You know what it is now at least. Right?"

Ruby shook her head, "No clue."

Sapphire sat back again.

"But it is good."

"Be honest."

Ruby put a hand to her chest dramatically, "I'm offended that you think I would lie."

Sapphire crossed her arms, "No one would find that convincing."

"Sorry." Ruby admitted, taking a deep breath, "In all seriousness then, I like it."

And though she still did not believe the words, Sapphire chose to believe in the intent behind them and eyes that made it impossible to speak further.

* * *

How cruel time works, when it is most desired is also when it is most fleeting.

Sapphire watched Ruby as she disappear into the distance.

She searched for a hazy memory that had been nagging at her mind and felt regret at not being unable to find any reason for the two to meet again.

"Well?"

Sapphire jumped, pivoting to find Pearl leaned in the doorway, "What was that?"

"Geez, Pearl." Sapphire nervously began to play with the ends of her hair, "Where's, Rose?" She hoped to find a distraction for her friend.

"With Greg."

No such luck.

Sapphire closed the front door, "I don't know." She admitted.

"It's not like you to just… bring someone home." Pearl mused.

"Well. She's gone." Sapphire proclaimed, "I won't do it again."

Pearl looked down at the shorter woman, "There isn't a house rule against it."

"Then why are you-"

"Because it wasn't like **you**." Pearl repeated, watching on as Sapphire's gaze sank to the floor. "Does it have something to do wit-"

Blue eyes snapped upward, the intensity of that gaze enough to silence any further speculation.

"Sapphire!" Amethyst called from upstairs.

"Coming." Sapphire called back, walking past Pearl on her way.

"Just-" Pearl began but Sapphire was already gone.

"Where are you?" Sapphire asked as she came to the upstairs hall.

"In here." Amethyst directed from her room.

And what a messy room it was.

Sapphire stood in the doorframe and did not attempt to make her way inside, "What did you need?"

The lord of this disarray leaned back on a heap of freshly washed cloths, or perhaps it was a chair covered in a heap of freshly washed cloths, "I thought you might need some help."

Sapphire was grateful.

"Wanna hang today?" Amethyst asked.

"I have class to prepare for." Came a disappointed reply, "Don't you work over the weekends, what are you still doing home?"

Amethyst waved her arm, "Took the day off to spend time with P. But she seems to be in a bit of a mood."

"Rose?"

"Seems that way."

An instant understanding formed between the two.

"You know what…" Sapphire mulled it over, "I don't have **that** much to do, and tomorrow's Sunday. Let's do something fun today!"

"You don't have to-"

"None of that!" Sapphire scolded, "We are going to do whatever today! But first, do you want breakfast?"

"Uh… I'll pass." Amethyst seemed squeamish at the thought, "Did Ruby really eat your crappy cooking?"

"She did." Sapphire said, proudly adding, " **And** she said it was good."

"What a response." Amethyst grinned, "Seemed like just your type?"

"It's not like that!" Sapphire went into a panic, "I just… remember her from somewhere."

Amethyst mock-swooned, partially falling off of her messy throne, "In a dream~"

"No. In real life… I think."

"I invited her back you know."

"You did? How?!" Sapphire excitedly took a step forward, only to retract again as her foot stepped on something unsettlingly squishy.

"Actually-" Amethyst mused, "Depending on how much she ate of your cooking, she might not be in this world for much longer."

"I ate it too and I'm fine." Sapphire defended under her breath.

Amethyst ignored her, "I invited her back to fight with me in a match." She informed her friend.

"I don't like-"

"Slow down, a simple 'thank you' would be enough." Amethyst stood up, making her way expertly through the cluttered room, "I know you don't like it, but if she was in a match would you come?

"…"

"You would~" Came an amused reply.

* * *

Sapphire felt herself begin to dose off on the couch. Amethyst was already way ahead of her. The day seemed to speed past them both, each completely enjoying the free time to the fullest. And before they both knew it, it had gotten late.

The sound of screaming from a terrible low-budget horror film filled the living room, it mixed with a melodic tune.

It took Sapphire a few moments to realize what it was.

The doorbell?

Knowing Pearl was probably already asleep, Sapphire lazily got up from her comfy spot and made her way down the stairs.

She leaned upward to peer though the peep hole on the door.

A quick breath of air filled her lungs as she threw the door open more quickly than she had moved in all her life.

"Ruby?!"

 **A/N:** I don't know what it is about me and making Pearl kind of creepy. Pearl is the sweetest thing. Will go into her back-story in a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Steven Universe.

"Ruby?!"

Sapphire could hardly believe her eyes. Could this be a dream? She dare not pinch herself and find out.

The chill night air hit her and she wondered how long they had been standing there. Normally, protocol would dictate inviting the guest inside. But for some reason Sapphire felt rooted to the spot, as though she was trapped in gelatin.

"Did you forget something?" Sapphire asked, "You didn't actually get sick because of my food, did you." She added, remembering Amethyst words.

"You." Ruby whispered.

It had been so softly spoken that Sapphire questioned her own ears, "What was that?"

"You." The visitor showed no sign of hesitation as she took a step forward, happy to repeat herself, "I forgot you."

In that moment Sapphire was sure her heart had stopped beating or perhaps it was beating too quickly, like a humming bird's wings in flight.

"I can't believe I could forget you." A wide beautiful smile spread across a nostalgic face, "But it makes sense now why I instantly felt connected to you."

"You felt it too!" Sapphire was both relieved and ecstatic, not at all embarrassed about what she had just confessed.

 _I never noticed how perfectly our heights match._

"Of course, because-"

 _So close._

"We met before."

 _I knew it._

"When?" Sapphire asked, hopeful that the answer would jog her memory.

"You know-" Ruby leaned forward.

Sapphire waited expectantly, feeling a warmth brush against her cheek.

"-It's a cute snore."

"…huh?" Sapphire took a step back, finding her body able to move once more.

Suddenly Amethyst stood in front of her, "I guess." The housemate's face was twisted in contemplation, "Unregulated. Like she's trying to play a song with her nose."

It was as though Amethyst could not see her.

 _This is a dream._

Came one final thought before blue eyes snapped to the true world, "Ruby."

"Morning."

Sapphire groaned, covered her eyes and rolled over on the couch, "No. Not again."

Ruby's eyes widened, turning to look at Amethyst who only shrugged back at her.

"Don't take it personally." The housemate smiled, strolling into the hallway, "She needs coffee. Stat."

Ruby looked back to see Sapphire peeking over her shoulder.

"Hi there, sleepy one."

"You really came back." It seemed as though reality was finally setting in as Sapphire slowly sat up, inspecting the blanket that had been placed over her sometime during the night. She could tell it was Rose's.

"We weren't watching you sleep." Ruby promised with a chuckle.

Sapphire looked up, focusing her gaze on the very real woman in front of her. Her heart still remembered the warmth from her dream. It warmed her cheeks.

Ruby seemed unable to look at Sapphire further, "Amethyst invited me back if- and I…" Ruby tried to explain, but was finding it hard to do so without telling Sapphire everything.

"I'm glad Amethyst said something." Sapphire assured, feeling a little jealous it hadn't been her that had said something.

"It's been bothering me actually." Ruby finally shared, "Why were you so nice to me yesterday? I could be an ax murderer or something."

This earned an unconcerned laugh, "An ax murder wouldn't say something like 'I could be an ax murderer'."

"Would they?" Ruby insisted.

"Really. How many have you met?" Sapphire's whole demeanor show she knew she was right.

"Point taken." Ruby gave up, "So you like horror films? Amethyst told me."

Sapphire perked up, "I do. I think they're funny."

"…Funny?"

"You know, comedy is derived from fear."

Ruby wondered how this could be true.

"Do you have favorite genre?" Sapphire wondered.

Amethyst returned practically skipping. She seemed strangely proud of herself, "Here you are." She gracefully dipped and allowed Sapphire to take the mug into her hands.

"It's cold." Sapphire noted before taking a long sip.

"Well, it's already late. You slept 5ever." Amethyst replied, turning to Ruby with the most unconvincing apologetic tone, "Sorry, can't practice with you today. I just got a call. Work in 15."

Sapphire froze, trying her hardest to swallow the coffee that had gotten stuck in her throat.

"Man." Ruby didn't seem to notice Amethyst's brewing scheme, "When do you think you'll be free next?"

"Tomorrow, for sure." Came a well planned promise.

Ruby nodded.

The two roommates exchanged a look.

 _Don't you dare._

"Maybe Sapphire can get you started today."

"I thought you said you didn't fight?" Ruby regarded Sapphire.

"I'll leave you two to figure that out." Amethyst waved at them as she scampered away, "Laterz!"

"How are you feeling today?" Sapphire asked, hoping it would be enough to distract from the earlier question.

"Good. Good." Ruby answered quickly, "You fight?" She repeated.

Sapphire sighed, no such luck.

"Technically, no."

Ruby slowly sat down on part of the couch, Sapphire shifted her feet to provide more room.

"How long were you here?"

"And hour." Ruby answered, "Tell me more about this." She pressed on, unable to restrain her interest.

"And Pearl?" Sapphire questioned.

"Date with Rose and a 'house meeting' later." Ruby answered quickly, "Please tell me."

A house meeting? "Did you see her today?"

"Yes."

Sapphire grimaced.

"Sapphire~" Ruby slid her way closer on the couch.

"Y-yes?" But she knew exactly what Ruby was waiting for, with a sigh Sapphire admitted, "When I was little my father was a bit… over-protective, so he signed me up for taekwondo. I was into it for a loooong time. Then one sparring match I landed a kick to a girl pretty bad. It was accidental and needless but caused real pain. She was ok, but after that I stopped." After her tale was finished Sapphire brought the cold coffee to her lips once more.

Ruby's mouth had slowly dropped open.

"…You ok?" Sapphire asked, lowering the mug.

Ruby nodded slowly, "So that's why you don't like fighting?" She mused to herself.

"Yes."

"Is it really ok if I do the wrestling thing with Amethyst then?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Sapphire wondered.

Ruby fidgeted, she suddenly felt like a child asking for permission from a parent, "Because you don't like it and-"

Blue eyes fell behind long strands of hair and Sapphire remained unreadable.

But Ruby wanted to know. Brown eyes flickered over that face, trying to find any tell.

A smile rose on full lips, "Just please don't get hurt anymore. You know I'm not good with bandages."

Ruby didn't even realize that she begun to smile too.

"Of course."

Sapphire got up to stretch when her eyes were caught by something lying on the table. _Mail can't come today, but this letter looks new._

Ruby followed the gaze and explained, "Amethyst brought it. Said it was in the mail box today."

The letter did not have a stamp or address. Only the name 'Sapphire' decorated the plain envelop.

Curiosity controlled her hands, ripping the papery seal open with ease. But upon seeing the ornate stationary inside Sapphire refolded the paper seal.

Ruby watched as shaking hands tightened. She watched as blue eyes seemed to dart about the blank envelope, unfocused and …afraid?

Sapphire bit down hard on her lip as morbid curiosity led her to open it once more.

Time moved painfully slow.

"I can't believe her…" Came a ghostly whisper from swollen lips.

"Hey." Ruby soothed, joining the woman at her side, "Are you al-" Flinching as Sapphire face melted into an expression Ruby would have never imagined she could make.

Within moments the paper was shred into strips of meaningless confetti.

Sapphire shook her head slowly, eyes glossing over.

Ruby felt torn. Her heart longed to try anything to keep tears from spilling over those long lashes. But her mind told her it was not her place.

But the thought was replaced.

How was it not her place?

It wasn't until arms wrapped around her that Sapphire remembered that she was not alone.

"Ruby."

"Do you want to sit down?" Ruby asked. She did not letting go, concerned that the other's unsteady body would collapse if she did.

"I'm fine." Sapphire tried to say.

Ruby pulled away. She gingerly reached a hand forward, brushing strands away from intense eyes.

Blue eyes met with her own in a curious way and any restraint in words was broken.

"Who is 'she'?" Ruby invited.

"My ex." Sapphire didn't hold back, "-and my friends didn't really get along from the start. I couldn't see why, and when I finally could it hurt too much to accept. It didn't end well, and it's been months …but now all of a sudden she decides to…"

"I'm sor-"

"You alright?" Sapphire asked, noticing a change in the other.

"No." Ruby stated firmly.

Sapphire grew worried, "It's not your injures, is it?"

Ruby shook her head, "Who is she?" She repeated.

"Who?"

"Your ex." Ruby felt her chest grow tight. Something about Sapphire's story of love affected her in a way she couldn't quite understand.

"You mean her name?" Sapphire was confused, "Why?" She began to grow fearful. However it was not a fear for herself but that of-

"If I ever see them, I can't promise it will end peacefully." Ruby cracked her knuckles in an unnerving way.

It should have been intimidating or perhaps even frightening, but somehow Sapphire found it comedic and even …adorable?

"If that's the case, I can't tell you who." Sapphire let out a small laugh.

"You still care about her." Ruby realized, a bit embarrassed for letting her feelings take over in such a way.

Sapphire franticly shook her head, waves of unbrushed hair swayed in the air, "You might get into trouble. I care far more about the repercussions to you if you ever did anything."

Ruby's rage subsided in an instant, chilling under the gaze of cool blue eyes.

They shared a moment, before Sapphire finally asked, "I have some errands to run. Would you like to come along?"

* * *

"Are you sure it's ok for me to tag along with you?"

"Of course." Sapphire assured, "But I have to confess that I did ask you to join me for a reason."

Ruby wondered what that reason might be.

Luckily Sapphire did not leave her wondering for too long, "You can help me carry." She stuck a playful tongue out.

"That's all?!" Ruby nearly stopped walking.

Ruby thought of herself as being fit. Anyone could see that she had the muscles to prove it. But even she found herself having trouble keeping up with Sapphire's pace.

"That and you make the most enjoyable company." Sapphire continued, not stopping for an instant. Her words held her truth.

It seemed that Ruby could tell, she rushed to catch back up to the power walker, "Can I maybe ask you more about yourself?"

"Only if I can."

"Deal. So, uh- What do you study?" Ruby asked, "I never been in that building before."

"I used to want to go into the arts. But life happened and I went into teaching instead." Sapphire replied happily.

"You seem like a teacher." Ruby looked over her companion, "Real patient and kind."

"Flattery." Sapphire giggled, "And you, what do you do at the school?"

They had come upon the store entrance; Sapphire rushed a few paces ahead to hold the door open.

"Thank you." Ruby did a small curtsy, "I work there." She finally answer, taking a shopping cart.

"Really?"

"Well it's more of an internship."

"What do you do?" Sapphire walked alongside the cart, looking down at the list in her hand.

"It's boring." Ruby assured, leaning on the handles as they walked through the long cool aisle.

"Milk."

"What?"

Sapphire motion her head to the cooler, "Can you grab the milk since you're closer?"

"Oh! Sure."

The pair took their time in the market, talking about this and that. By the time the two had finished the sun was already past its peak.

"Are we headed back." Ruby stated, hoping they would not have other places to go with these bags.

"Pearl might be home." Sapphire replied wearily, using her knee to prop up the bags in her own arms.

"Would that not be a good thing?" Ruby said almost jokingly, slowly walking back the way they had come.

"There's some stuff going on. Amethyst and I see it. I think Rose does too; she **is** part of it after all. We're worried but there's nothing we can do. We want to help but it feels like there's nothing we can do until she realized herself."

Ruby thought back to Amethyst words regarding family, it made her think of her own.

On the surface both women seemed distinctly different, but their differences meshed seamlessly. Sapphire was delighted to find the conversation continue to flow effortlessly.

Even as night fell and each housemate returned home, the two found their eyes drift back together.

"Time for the house meeting." Pearl poked her head into the living room where the pair had relocated themselves.

"Should I go?" Ruby asked, "I should go." She answer herself.

"Nonsense." Amethyst argued from the arm chair, "You're an amazing cook and super fun to boot… we're keeping you."

"Is that how it works?"

"Yes." Amethyst rolled off the chair, landing on her feet like a cat, "Now get your ass in there."

The group congregated in what looked like an empty room.

"Does anyone have anything they would like to say before we begin?" Rose asked.

Pearl looking to Ruby and Sapphire but said nothing.

Rose saw this but chose to carry on, "Good."

Amethyst fell back onto the floor, already done with this meeting. Most of their house meetings were tragically similar.

"I would like to announce new living arrangements." Rose continued, "Pearl will be living here, in this room."

Amethyst quickly sat back up, "Wait, what?"

This was new.

Ruby looked around at the housemates. This information seemed like a shocking revelation to all but Pearl and Rose.

Sapphire frowned, trying her best not to stare too intently at Pearl. Blue eyes then found Amethyst.

Usually Amethyst looked to Pearl with annoyance or mischievousness. This time was different. Amethyst's face held care and empathy.

Love.

Sapphire knew this to be true.

Amethyst loved Pearl more than either wished to acknowledge. But Amethyst was her friend and never tried to create something between them. Even still, she was always there when Pearl was in need.

"And next item of business." Rose continued without missing a beat, "The chore wheel for this month."

Pearl raised her hand, "I'll do it all."

The room fell silent.

"Any objections?"

"I think it's better if we do it together." Ruby spoke.

"…"

"You don't live here." Pearl sneered.

Ruby leaned back, crossing her arms in a challenging way.

"Maybe she could."

Ruby's eyes widened "What?" Her voice seemed to echo.

She and Sapphire had spoken in unison.

"We don't have the empty room anymore but we could definitely use the extra rent." Amethyst brightened up, "I mean, if Ruby wanted to that is."

Sapphire was surprised by the offer. But was sure Ruby would never go for it-

"How much is rent?" Came an all too quick reply.

Sapphire could hardly believe her ears.

"260 a month?"

"If it's not a problem with anyone, it would actually help me out a lot." Ruby exhaled, as though the offer had taken the world off her shoulders.

The room became flooded with conversation. Pearl, Amethyst and Rose spoke at once.

Ruby tried her very best to focus, but only one voice was audible to her ears.

"Can you?" Sapphire was surprised at the tone of her own voice.

* * *

 _We'll go over the details tomorrow._

Rose's words sung in Sapphire's mind as the twirl around her room.

"Tomorrow." She giggled.

Tomorrow.

The dance stopped.

"Tomorrow's Monday…" Sapphire's joy was short lived as she realized, "Shit. I forgot to study!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Steven Universe.

* * *

Amethyst gingerly knock on Pearl and Rose's open door. She could see her friend inside, fixing things as usually. The distinct difference was that Pearl was also collecting her things, placing everything into a large rubber tub.

"Oh!" Pearl jumped out of her own mind, turning briefly before-, "Hello, Amethyst." returning to her work.

Amethyst waltzed into the room, her motions drawn out and exaggerated. "Need help?"

"No."

The shorter of the two rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, "Where's Rose?" She asked quietly.

"Work." Pearl informed, "I'm looking to move before she gets back tonight."

Amethyst walked over to where Pearl stood, going to sit down next to the plastic tub.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I'm packing."

"After? I'm fr-"

"I'm packing!" Pearl repeated more firmly.

Amethyst stood, taking the hint.

"Are you just going to leave?" Pearl's voice sounded so small.

"I don't know what you want from me, Pierogi."

Pearl pointed at the filled bin, "Take this."

Amethyst raised an eyebrow.

"Please."

Amethyst was happy to help, "Now that's more like the Pearl I know." She nudged the taller woman who nudged her back in annoyance.

"Just help."

Amethyst saluted, "Aye aye." Before bending down to push the heavy bin out the door, into the hall and into the unused room.

This process continued, each time Amethyst came back she would prance about trying to get the beautiful girl to smile. Pearl stubbornly tried to hold back her amusement. Should a smile bloom there she attempted to nullify it with an eye role or sarcastic remark.

Once again Amethyst returned, this time to find Pearl looking down at something.

Curious as to what it was, Amethyst peeked over her friend's side.

In long delicate fingers was a photo frame. The pair in the photo was smiling happily as though they had just heard the funniest joke.

Amethyst felt a little green at the sight. The feeling was rivaled by heartbreak. The only thing worse than jealousy was seeing Pearl like this, Amethyst felt at a lost. What could she do to help?

Was there even anything she could do?

Pearl placed the frame back on the bedside table, not bothering to pack it.

"It's my fault."

Amethyst watched as the other went to sit on the bed. She stayed still, saying nothing.

Pearl ran her and over the pink top sheet. It was strange to think that it was no longer hers.

"I knew she loved others. We had an understanding and I was ok with it. Because she has so much love to give and she loved us all the same. I respected that about her and she accepted me as well. But…someone got in the way." Pearl shook her head, "I'm a terrible person. I can't hate them but I want to so badly."

Amethyst understood who Pearl was talking about in an instant.

 _Greg_

"He's different."

"So you ended it?" Amethyst asked, slowly venturing closer to her friend.

"I couldn't- not anymore." Pearl massaged her head, trying to straighten out her thoughts.

"Sorry for suddenly throwing another thing in the mix." Amethyst sat down next to her friend, she knew just how much her friend despised change, "If I would have known, I wouldn't have mentioned another person staying here. And now she will have to room with Sapphire… not that either will mind much."

"Oh no she won't."

"Prude."

"Nice way to talk to someone you're so keen on cheering up." Pearl huffed, "But really. Ruby will not have to stay with Sapphire. Because Rose is moving."

It took a while for that last statement to sink in, "…WHAT? SHE DIDN"T TELL US!"

Pearl covered her ears. "Shhhh"

"Who are you shushing for? We're the only ones here."

"I'm shushing because you're so loud." Pearl cautiously uncovered her ears, "God."

"Why- when did this happen?" Amethyst tried to steady her voice, "It doesn't seem like her to just up and-"

"Rose has her reasons." Pearl stated as though that was reason enough.

Amethyst couldn't accept that, "But did she at least tell you why? You deserve that much."

"I do." Pearl quickly added, seeing a hopefulness grow on Amethyst's face, "But I'm not going to tell you my partn- I mean, Rose's business. She'll tell you when she's ready."

"But wait, why are you moving out of this room then?" Amethyst wondered.

"It's….memories."

Nothing more needed to be said. The room became silent.

"Pearl you know-"

A melody flooded through the upstairs.

"Oh, Right." Amethyst made a face, "Ruby." She got up, "I'll tell her I'm busy."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're fine?"

Pearl gave the most assuring smile she could muster given the current conversation, "I'm fine."

Amethyst felt her body begin to relax, "All right then." She hesitated before diving in for a hug. "Call if you need anything. Got it?"

"I …will." Pearl was surprised by the gesture. Before she could react the arms left her.

Amethyst grinned and ran out the door.

Pearl was left sitting there, "Thank you." She whispered to the deserted room.

"I'm coming." Amethyst jumped down half a flight of stairs, opening the door for the new housemate to be.

"Hey."

"Ready for practice, I see." Amethyst took note of Ruby's clothes.

Brown eyes wandered upward toward the long stairs, "Ya." She answered distractedly.

"She has class." Amethyst smirked.

Ruby could have tried to protest but her warm cheeks would have given her away.

"Come on." Amethyst slipped her shoes on, "Let me just get my stuff and we'll go to the gym. I got work at 5 so we've got plenty of time."

* * *

"When are you moving in?"

Ruby brought her hands to her face, preparing to strike. "As soon as possible."

"Well we cleared up that room problem from last night." Amethyst informed. She could still hardly believe the news herself, "I was just going to suggest you stay with Sapphire but, what can you do, things change."

Amethyst raised a padded arm to block a swift kick, "You have a good high kick." She complemented, "But this is wresting, you have to get physical."

"What happened to anything goes in the ring tough." Ruby rushed toward her opponent, trying to implement Amethyst's advice.

But the skilled woman would not be thrown off, Amethyst stepped aside.

Ruby's eyes widened as she realized her target was gone from view.

Amethyst took a firm grasp on Ruby's wrist, wrapping it around into a firm hold.

Ruby heard a smug voice from behind her, "But that can also work to your disadvantage."

"3.2.1" Ruby counted down, "Alright, you win."

Amethyst released her hold, "You good?"

Ruby nodded, trying to save face as she stretched her arm, "You're great. How long have you been doing this again?"

"Uh." Amethyst began to count on fingers, but gave up, "Forever." She laughed at herself. "It's a good way to let off steam."

"You said there was a room opening up, is… someone leaving." Not 2 days ago Amethyst had told her no one would think of leaving their family of friends. This made the news seem all the more strange to Ruby.

"Yes." Was all Amethyst would say, "But Sapphire will still be there. No worries."

"I didn't ask that!" Ruby insisted.

"I know." Amethyst shrugged, "But I just like the look on your face when I mention her. Every time you get this look, like you've been caught~"

"Hmph." Ruby took the banter as an opportunity to strike.

But Amethyst saw it a mile away.

"Again!?" Ruby groaned.

"Your moves are too honest and predictable." Amethyst critiqued, "We have a lot of work this week."

* * *

"I'm home" Sapphire called out as she let herself in.

There was no response. Sapphire took her time climbing the stairs. She had studied all night and any caffeine consumed was losing its effect in the most unpleasant way.

As though an illusion from a sleep deprived mind, Sapphire thought she saw someone move through the hall like a ghost.

"Pearl?"

"Welcome back." Came a delayed greeting.

"Is anyone else home?" Sapphire asked, hoping she would have a chance to talk with Pearl about the night before.

"Yes."

No such luck.

"Sapphire!" Rose ran from her room to give the smaller woman a hug.

Blue eyes look beyond Rose's shoulder to see Pearl going into the empty room.

"I wanted to talk to you." Rose broke embrace, her expression was serious.

Sapphire followed Rose into her and Pearl's room. [Correction] Rose's room, "What is it?"

Rose sat down and patted the space next to her, "Talk to me. It seems like forever since we last spoke about anything."

Rose was quite a few years older than Sapphire. And Sapphire had always looked up to Rose. Everyone did. It was hard not to. Something about Rose was so pure. If there was an embodiment of gentle kindness it would be their Rose.

Perhaps it was unfair to hold the older woman to such a high standard. But to Sapphire Rose was the older sister she never had, her oldest and most true friend.

Sapphire looked at her hands, "Nothing much to tell. I'm pretty sure I did well on my test." She giggled, wincing a little at the motion, "But now my head hurts, I feel sick and I may still also want to drink more coffee."

Rose smiled, drawing Sapphire closer for comfort, "Poor dear." Motherly hands stroke a warm forehead, "There is no doubt in my mind you did well."

Sapphire exhaled, closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"And what about Ruby?"

Sapphire's eyes opened once more, "What about her?"

"Well. I was surprised you don't want to talk to me more about her." Rose admitted, "The world is such an interesting place."

"How so?"

"Well, what are the odds we would all meet again?"

Sapphire sat up, "So, I'm not crazy."

"I knew it!" Rose exclaimed, "You don't remember her."

"I do, but I can't put my finger on **how** I know her." Sapphire explained, "And since Ruby didn't say anything about it, I just assumed it was my imagination."

"You used to play together all the time." Rose reminded.

Sapphire shook her head, still not recalling anything.

"We lived in the same neighborhood."

"Nothing." Sapphire frowned.

"Don't you remember that wooden rocket playground thing they built? It was your favorite. That was around the same time."

Suddenly-

"You would talk about little Rue all the same." Rose chuckled, "Little Rue isn't so little anymore."

 _Eyes_

 _That Voice_

 _Silly Games_

 _Laughter_

 _Promises_

All came flooding back in waves.

"That was forever ago." Sapphire's mind felt free, her heart danced, "I would have never thought…"

"You once told me that you would get married one day. Guess the fates are in your favor." Rose teased.

"We were playing house!"

"Ah~ To be 7 again." Rose sighed dreamily, "You were sweet on her."

Sapphire chose not to pay attention to her friend any longer. Instead she shifted though memories. Each was a blurry snippet, fragmented gems forever embroidered into her memory. They had been a treasure buried deep within her. But now she had the map.

"Rue- I mean, Ruby didn't stay long." Sapphire recalled.

"Her mother remarried." Rose remembered, "So they left to live with him and his family."

Sapphire looked to Rose, "Do you remember what happened after that."

"No." Rose replied with an almost apologetic tone, "But what's important now is that you and she can be friends again."

Sapphire a little flushed, "I wonder if she remembers."

Rose took a deep breath. "Now I have to tell you something." She needed to speak before losing her nerve.

"What is it?" Sapphire was almost sure she knew what her friend had to share, "Something to do with Pearl?"

"No. But it is not unrelated."

Sapphire watched the words form on rosy pink lips.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is going to be a longer one. Also there might be a piece recognizable if you've read How They Met (the teaser chapter for this AU 'Fortune').

Ok, so … I did not survive today's Steven Bomb. This is ghost Meg writing XD

3 more days left. Stay strong everyone!

* * *

"You're pregnant!"

Rose smiled down at her stomach.

Sapphire followed that gaze with wide eyes. It was hard for her to imagine what was growing there.

"How far along are you?"

"3 months" Rose gushed.

Sapphire reached a timid hand forward, looking up to Rose as she nodded her head in permission. So many questions ran though her mind.

 _Did Pearl know?_

 _Was this Greg?_

 _Did Rose want this?_

 _What would happen now?_

Tears formed in watery blue pools.

"You're going to be a mom." Was all Sapphire could say.

Rose chuckled as she always did, "And you're going to be an aunt."

* * *

The news came too fast.

In the days that followed life began to change rapidly. It was almost a blur. The very foundation the friends had come to know shifted underneath them.

Rose moved out.

Ruby moved in.

Rose was out of sight but far from out of mind. She was still a dear friend who came to visit often, now only living in the house permanently in the hearts of her friends.

Amethyst split her time between her work, training Ruby and of course Pearl. She tried her hardest to be there for everyone.

"You're going to get yourself sick." Pearl would often scold as she saw her friend run herself to the point of exhaustion. How many evenings had Pearl watched her messy friend fall asleep in a chair or in the middle of one of their conversations.

Despite Pearl's pleas to take it easy, Amethyst found the motivation to continue and would hear none of the worries. Perhaps it was Pearl's very concern that drove Amethyst to continue.

Taking care of Amethyst on these nights became a distraction to Pearl. She would try her best to make the sleep deprived woman as comfortable as possible. Aside from her own work, there were a lot of chores that needed tending to and Ruby was often more than willing to lend a hand.

Sapphire would come back in the evenings to find Pearl reading on the couch beside the sleeping Amethyst. She would leave them be with just a wave at the micromanager to let her know that she had gotten home safely.

On such nights Sapphire would leave her door open-

"Welcome home."

-because Ruby was there.

Ruby had not been living in the house for long, but somehow she had fallen perfectly into the routine and rhythm about her.

Sapphire kept quiet about all she knew, finding no reason to influence their current friendship with memories of the past. Perhaps someday she would have the courage to work it into the conversation. Perhaps some day-

"What are you looking at?" Ruby smiled at her.

Sapphire could not answer, nor could she turn away. She didn't even want to imagine how silly she must have seemed staring as she was.

"I have that effect of people." Ruby winked but as Sapphire remained expressionless she added, "Ok. For real though, why are you looking at me like that?"

A melodious tune rang through the house.

"Rose is here." Pearl over excitedly called out, her voice was almost sing song.

It was enough to bring Sapphire back to earth, "Sorry." She whispered.

Ruby was confused but left the strange interaction alone.

* * *

Amethyst groaned.

"I told you."

"Ya, I know." Amethyst flopped back on a big comfy chair, "But it's a good kind of hurt."

Pearl scrunched her nose up, unable to imagine how eating to the point of being ready to explode could be any kind of good. She continued to delicately sip some warm spicy soup. Rose sat across from her on the floor, a small coffee table separating them.

Ruby looked around at her fri-

No.

This spirited group seemed more like her family now.

She looked down, a little embarrassed by her own thought.

Ruby's eyes strayed to the woman beside her. Sapphire was enjoying some sort of amorphous fried nugget.

Blue eyes peeked out from under long bangs, catching the gaze. Misinterpreting, Sapphire raised her tray, "Would you like to try?" She asked.

"Uh" Ruby felt a little silly, "Su-sure." She covered up.

Before Ruby could even lean forward to pick up a fork…

"Ah" Sapphire instructed, holding a sample out for her.

Ruby's quickly glanced toward the other housemates.

No one seemed to notice… or perhaps no one cared.

In the short time they had known one another Sapphire seemed this loving to all her friends.

Ruby had to remind herself.

She wasn't special.

This wasn't special.

So why did this feel special?

Did they have something special?

Ruby leaned forward, taking the morsel into her mouth. Her face twisted as she bit down, "It's squishy." Came a shocked revelation.

A high pitch giggle rang through the room.

"What is it?" Ruby asked cautiously, a bit worried by that laugh.

Sapphire covered her mouth, trying to hold back her amusement, "I actually have no clue exactly what it is."

"…"

"It's mock General Tso." Sapphire finally explained. Upon noticing Ruby's confusion remain, she continued, "It's a vegetarian alternative to chicken, but what it is … no clue."

"Oh" Ruby understood, "That explains a lot. You never eat anything identifiable, do you."

Sapphire continued to smile at her with that spellbinding smile.

"Everyone." Rose shook a paper bag to gather attention, "It's time." The large woman held the bag out to Pearl.

Pearl smiled kindly. She did not believe in this sort of thing, but she enjoyed seeing Rose light up as she did.

A graceful hand reached into the bag, pulling out a cookie. Rose moved on to Amethyst, and the pattern continued.

Ruby watched the lot with interest. This was completely new. When the bag was placed in front of her she followed everyone's lead and reached into the bag, pulling out a cookie for herself.

Rose watched her friends in anticipation as they opened their cookies.

Pearl read aloud from the paper found inside. "You will have success in your new career."

"How wonderful!" Rose clapped her hands together in joy, "But I never had any doubts you would."

Pearl blushed. Her relationship with Rose had changed, but Pearl's feelings still painfully lingered upon each of their interactions.

"Hey, hey" Amethyst lazily interrupted, waving her hand for attention, "Mine says: You and your wife will have a happy marriage."

A little annoyed to be distracted form Rose's praise, Pearl looked up toward the chair where her friend was lounging, "Why are you so happy? You don't have a wife."

"Not yet." Amethyst winked down at her.

Pearl rolled her eyes.

"What about you Ruby?" Rose leaned toward the newest housemate.

Ruby was caught off guard, "Oh. Right." She mumbled, trying her best to chew the mouthful of cookie before saying, "You can accomplish anything."

"Generic." Amethyst commented.

Rose shook her head, "It's a fine fortune."

"It is kind of boring." Ruby agreed.

"Sapphire?" Pearl asked, "Are you alright?"

"They never have bad fortunes in these do they." Amethyst wondered to herself with a sigh, a contented sleepiness beginning to take over.

Ruby looked to Sapphire only to find vivid blue eyes peering back at her. They held the same feel as earlier. Ruby tried her hardest to place it.

The usually boisterous room seemed to quiet, as though Sapphire was now the only one there with her.

"I-" Sapphire tightened her clasped hands, "There wasn't a fortune in my cookie."

Rose seemed surprised, "Oh."

"Ooo~ Bad omen." Amethyst sat up, waving her fingers in a spooky way.

Pearl hushed her.

Ruby shrugged, "Maybe that means you can make your own future."

"That must be." Rose gushed, "How lucky for you, Sapphire."

Sapphire looked down at her hands, bangs falling over her face. She hoped it would cover the truth.

She **had** received a fortune, one much too embarrassing to read aloud.

 _Look no further. Happiness is right beside you._

Amethyst rolled over, "Eat a lot of carbs, Ruby." She informed, "All the rice."

"Isn't that the day of?" Pearl asked, though she was already pretty sure she was in the right, "Since they're quickly broken down. It wouldn't make sense to eat them the day before."

"Na, Pretty sure the day before." Amethyst concluded, "So who's coming tomorrow?" She added before Pearl could protest further.

Even without turning her head, Sapphire felt Ruby's eyes on her, "I'll come."

Amethyst closed her eyes, a wide smile spread across her lips. She had already known.

"Amethyst. I meant to ask, why is you're alter ego 'Purple Puma'?"

"Because of my purple contacts." Amethyst answered, "And pumas are cool~"

"Those are contacts!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, ya." Came a playfully sarcastic reply. "What, you think my eyes are actually purple?"

Rose looked to Sapphire. Something seemed far off in those blue eyes. It was as though her friend was lost in a thoughtful nostalgia. The elder of the two made a silent wish that her friend did not become too lost in the past.

What was is not always what now is.

* * *

The next day went by in a blur and the night was finally upon them.

Sapphire entered an abandoned warehouse that was hardly abandoned anymore.

She briefly wondered if being there was legal or safe. The structure looked on the brink of collapse. In fact one of the walls already was.

Moving toward the sound of commotion, Sapphire entered a large open area. The roof had come down leaving an open aired theater of sorts.

The majority of people in the mettle seats surrounding the fighting ring looked to be collage age, possibly high school.

"ARE YOU READY?"

Came a booming announcement.

"I am your MC tonight, your host with the most, Mrrrrr. Muuuuscle! And tonight is the start of what will be forever known as Fight Night X: Double Trouble."

Though there could not have been more than 50 people, the cheer that erupted form the crowd was grand.

Sapphire quickly found a seat, the chair felt cold against her bare legs.

"First up Riot & The Crippler vs. Knock Out & Perfection Carnage."

Two pairs entered the stage, one of each climbed into the ring.

One man grunted loudly as the other pointed and yelled, "I'm going to send you to the moon." He raised his fist into the air.

* * *

"-To the moon!"

"Well" Sapphire looked up at the newest playground attraction, "It **is** a rocket ship I guess."

Ruby wasted no time before disappearing inside. Sapphire listened as sounds rose from inside the craft.

Ruby poked her head out from a star shaped window at the very top, "Come on up, I need a co-pilot."

Sapphire smiled, watching her head as she followed in after. Inside the base a ladder led her all the way to where her friend sat. "Will I fit?" She asked as she poked her head up into the highest most section.

"Of course you will." Ruby maneuvered around.

The space was cramped and humid, the wood that surrounded them on all sides smelt crisp.

"So." Ruby asked, "You ready?" She moved to sit herself down on one side of the rounded wall, her back sliding against the smooth new wooden structure.

"Ready." Sapphire moved to sit just as her friend had.

Ruby pretend played with what seemed to be a control panel before turning to blue eyes, "Will you do the honors?" She waved her hand forward across the empty air.

Sapphire dramatically pushed down onto the air, "BEEP" She made her own sound effect.

They both slid back farther against the wall, as though gravity was pushing them back. Sapphire shut her eyes tightly, trying her hardest to imagine the two truly taking off together. Going somewhere neither knew.

After some time Sapphire finally opened her eyes. She looked beside her to find brown eyes looking back at her.

"Here" Ruby fixed Sapphire's crooked headband. Her grandmother had insisted on it to keep the hair out of her eyes.

"Thank you."

Ruby quickly sat up, "Do you think we made it?" She moved over to another window, this one crescent shaped.

Sapphire followed, she looked out to see the sky. She noticed just how much cooler the air outside felt, "Space is- Rue, what's wrong?" Sapphire had turned to find her playmate in tears.

"I don't want to go back to Earth." Ruby admitted.

Sapphire felt a strange sense of awareness for her hands, unsure of what to do with them. She reached out, "Why?"

Ruby fell into those outstretched arms.

"I'm moving with my mother out of Auntie's house."

Sapphire gingerly placed a reassuring hand on her friend's head, "You're still going to visit her though right?"

She could feel as Ruby shook her head 'no'.

"There are… other ways to keep in touch." Sapphire tried, beginning to realize their new truth.

Moving for kids could mean a death sentence for friendships.

Sapphire knew this. Many friends had come and gone in her short life… even so, she had never even considered Ruby might be one of them.

"Sapphy."

Sapphire felt fingers brush against her cheek. She looked down at the one looking up at her. It was only then that she realized that she was crying too.

Ruby sniffed, letting out a giggle as she observed, "We're a mess."

It felt like floating, Sapphire could almost feel a lack of gravity. But maybe that was just her imagination getting the better of her.

"I have an idea."

* * *

"OOOH" The crowd brought Sapphire out of her memory.

She clapped absentmindedly for whoever the victor was.

It seemed as though another team was already up. Sapphire felt her heart begin to beat fast at the prospect that it might be Ruby and Amethyst. Her excitement and worry dulled as she saw two unfamiliar pairs enter the stage.

* * *

"What is that?" Sapphire looked down as Ruby rustled through the weeds that grew through the worn basketball court.

Ruby picked one puffy white plant out of many flowering yellow ones, "Flowers"

"Dandelions are weeds."

"Flowering weeds."

Sapphire could not argue, nor did she want to.

"But it's actually neither." Ruby grinned, "These are wishing plants." She stated proudly.

"A what?"

Ruby explained, "You make a wish and blow on them. Your wish will come true then."

The white weed indeed looked ready to let its seeds fly at the next gust of wind.

Ruby moved to stand by Sapphire's side, bringing the plant toward them. Both readied themselves to help the seeds on their way.

Sapphire took a deep breath.

"Hold up." Ruby pulled the plant away, "Do you have a wish in mind?"

Sapphire nodded, "And you, what's your wish?"

Ruby frowned, "I can't tell you that. It's against the rules."

"What are the rules if we don't wish for the same thing on the same weed?"

"I guess." Ruby tried to think of the most logical answer, "Who's ever wish is stronger? That sounds about right."

But it was all made up.

Ruby grasped the hopeful plant and Sapphire reached forward to take hold of Ruby's hand, "Ready?"

Sapphire could feel Ruby's hand shake.

Her mind raced.

3

She wanted so badly for their wishes to be the same.

2

But if she thought too hard maybe it wouldn't be.

1

 _I wish-_

* * *

"YES!"

Sapphire jumped at the noise.

Another pair was down for the count.

"Oh man folks, this is some night!" The announcer got on the table suddenly and began to introduce, "Next up are the lovely and talented Lioness & Tigress Millionaire Vs. Amazon & Desire" He hollered.

* * *

Ruby and Sapphire lie on the grass in the park. Ruby had told Sapphire about all the times she had met with her new family to be. Sapphire hated to admit that she was a bit jealous that Ruby was going to have a sister.

"Rue?"

"Yep."

"What did you wish for?" Sapphire roll over to face her friend, moving aside some grass that obstructed her view.

"I can't tell you." Ruby persisted. Something crossed her cheeks, a hint of warm color in the cool summer evening.

"I'd tell you." Sapphire admired Ruby's strength of will. Or maybe it was more like stubbornness.

"Don't." Ruby waved her arms, sitting up as if to prove the seriousness of the conversation.

Sapphire covered her mouth to contain her amusement. Ruby could just be so adorable sometimes.

"Are you making fun of me?" Ruby raised an eyebrow. "This is serious, Sapphy. I want this wish to come true."

"So do I." Sapphire shared, though she continued her giddy smile, "But I can't keep a straight face when you get that lo-"

Ruby growled, lunging forward.

"No, Stop." Sapphire continued to laugh, though this time due to the unpleasant feeling of being tickled. She swatted her friend's hands away.

Ruby stopped.

"You know the rules." Sapphire scolded, sitting up as well, "Tickle weed war."

"To the death." Ruby added dramatically.

They shared a grin before quickly taking flight to find the 'ammunition'.

* * *

Sapphire's eyes noticed- "Purple Puma & Rage Vs. Beautiful Beast & The Mountain" The Announcer yelled.

"Rue." Came a breathless whisper. When had she been holding her breath?

This was it.

The announcer continued to rile up the crowd. It was working. Sapphire stood up to match those around her.

Amethyst looked to be saying something to Ruby before she got into the rink. Their opponent in the other corner looked horribly menacing.

Sapphire felt a beat in her chest as loud as the cheering that had already begun.

She could not look away.

The two fought tag team until-

"WE HAVE OUR WINNERS!"

Sapphire's voice was counted upon those cheers.

The first round of fights was not yet over, but Sapphire ran down to the rink. Amethyst was just exiting the stage.

"You did great." She hugged her friend, pulling away in discussed at how moist she was. "Where's Ruby?"

Amethyst shrugged, "She made a B line that way."

Sapphire followed in the direction Amethyst had pointed her in.

The hall was dim. Patches of moonlight fell through holes in the ceiling. Sapphire continued forward till she found a door. Pushing open what looked to be an old emergency exit revealed a path to the beach below. She followed the steps down onto the sand.

Movement caught her eye, "Ru-" But the name was cut short. Sapphire fell back out of view.

She took a few breaths, brushing stray hair out of her eyes before looking back at Ruby.

She was not alone.

The woman was petite and slim. She had short wave like hair that was black as the sea at night. She had the most adorable features.

Sapphire felt sick, the cold breeze from off the water caused her to feel unnaturally chilled.

The two seemed to be having an intense discussion. Sapphire hated herself for trying to listen in.

A voice other than Ruby's yelled, "I don't want your help!"

Sapphire peered over again to see the figure walking off.

Ruby stood alone.

She watched as the lone fighter walked over to the solid rock wall, kicking up at the stone as hard as she could.

Worry drove Sapphire to finally walk forward.

Ruby jumped back, taking an offensive stance before realizing, "Sapphire." She lowered her gaze.

Sapphire realized that she probably appeared terribly intrusive and immediate began to apologies.

But Ruby spoke instead.

"Lapis Lazuli."

"Who?" Sapphire asked, though she already knew what Ruby had meant. With a lump in her throat and a knot in her chest, Sapphire wondered more what just the name of the woman.

"I saw her in the crowd." Ruby found herself wanting to explain. "My sister's girlfriend… sort of. It's complicated."

The two exchanged a look.

"You never talk about your family." Sapphire mentioned.

Hearing Ruby bring up the topic of her past seemed foreign but was far from unwelcomed.

Ruby drew in the sand with her foot, "Well… you know, they're- I don't really get along with my sister so much. She's awful and it's not …right." She obviously did not wish to continue further on the topic tonight, "How did we do?"

Sapphire tried to keep up with the conversation, "Oh. You didn't get hurt **and** won your first round!" She cheered, "You can't do much better than that."

Ruby looked up at the moon. She would not tell Sapphire just how much she had tried to stay alert, to stay focused and not get hurt.

All to not worry her.

How could she share the impossible, that she could hear the blue eyed woman's cheers through the throng of voices that night?

 _I wish-_

Sapphire drew forward.

Ruby eyes were pulled back to Earth.

Sapphire took those hands into her own, just as she had so many years ago. They still shook under her touch.

 _I wish-_

"You were really-" Sapphire could barely finish under the gaze of intense brown eyes. Her heart beat swiftly, causing her to feel lightheaded. As though gravity would betray them at any moment and they would float away.

Ruby looked to full lips, waiting for Sapphire to finish her thought. Those lips parted slightly, only to press together, locking the words inside. Ruby swallowed realizing that she would enjoy nothing more than to loosen those lips with her own.

 _I wish-_

"Sapphire"

"Y-yes?"

* * *

A/N: Evil cliffhanger is evil.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: I wish I can remember why I saved this ff file on my computer as "Angst"… Usually it just says "disclaimer" or I hit a bunch of keys XD

There's no angst here~ *bats eyelashes innocently*

* * *

 _Don't do it._

Ruby's mind warned her.

 _If you say something stupid-_

 _If you get too caught up in your emotions-_

 _Something's bound to go wrong._

She would not risk it, not when she had found such a wonderful place to call home.

"Yes?" Sapphire asked again.

"Let's-"

The moon disappeared behind a cloud, dimming the light around them.

"We should go home." Ruby finally managed to say.

Ruby thought she saw Sapphire's face fall, appearing almost disappointed by the reasonable plan.

"Right… Home." Sapphire agreed.

"Unless." Ruby tested, "You wanted to walk for a bit."

Sapphire's face became bright, "I was hoping you would say that." The moon seemed to feel the same as it peeked out from behind its covering.

"Really?" Ruby wondered.

Perhaps sharing these feelings wouldn't be foolish. Maybe, just maybe, Sapphire was feeling the same.

"Of course-" Sapphire's mind was in a calm panic.

 _Of course, I want to walk with you along the beach, find a perfect little spot under the moon and get to know you just a little bit more~_

There was no way her heart would be able to handle any of that!

Sapphire defaulted to a very real problem she was beginning to realize, "-I'm glad you say you're alright with walking, because if we don't hurry back Amethyst might leave without us. I didn't exactly tell her to wait."

Ruby's face scrunched in displeasure. If it was past 9pm she knew the buses would not be running, "So that's why." It was her turn to be disappointed.

Sapphire stuck out her tongue, "That and it's an excuse for us to spend more time together."

"Do we need an excuse?" Ruby sulked, "We're not kids."

"Come on." Sapphire tried to hurry the other woman by taking her hand, "There might still be a chance we aren't stra- OOF!" She was pulled back as Ruby stopped dead, as though she had suddenly taken root in the sand.

"Ruby?" Sapphire asked, "Are you ok?"

"Actually, I'd rather walk." Ruby admitted, "With you."

* * *

Those last final steps up the staircase where what finally made Ruby regret her decision.

Sapphire felt as though her legs were on fire, "Almost there." She trudged on, trying to appear unphased by the exercise.

"Ruuuuby~"

The woman in question found herself in the arms of, "Pearl?!"

Pearl pulled away, placing both her hands on Ruby's shoulder, "Congratulations."

Ruby grimaced as she smelt, "Oh my god. You're drunk."

Sapphire, who had been observing the entire scene play out, shot Amethyst a disapproving look.

"It's not anything that you might be thinking!" Amethyst explained, "She was like this when I got home."

"Yep." Pearl agreed.

All were surprised the intoxicated woman could still follow any sort of conversation.

"Now listen, Ruby." Pearl's words were drawn out, "I've been a bitch."

Ruby's mouth dropped open. This was **not** Pearl. "N-no" She tried to sooth.

"I have." Pearl nodded to herself, "But I wanted to let you know that I'm trying sooooooo hard. I really am." All at once her demeanor shifted and Ruby was certain the unsteady woman would cry.

Pearl swayed. Ruby instinctively held her arms out if by chance gravity should betray her housemate.

' _Help'_ Ruby mouthed to Amethyst.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sapphire asked as Amethyst came to the rescue.

"You." Pearl's attention was suddenly drawn to Sapphire, "Don't you worry either. I get it now. All of it. Rose told me not to worry about Rue Rue." She snickered, seeming to remember something funny all on her own.

"Rue?" Ruby whispered.

"Ok." Amethyst said loudly, "Time to go." She supported her friend.

"I'm fiiiiine~ Great even!" Pearl said, but took Amethyst's arm anyway. "Your skin feels funny." She noted, brushing her fingers up the arm that held her steady, "Like a peach. You're a peach and everything is peachy."

Amethyst shook her head, "You are so weird right now." She didn't like this Pearl. But even more so, she didn't like to think about what had possibly caused her friend to resort to drinking so much.

The two headed down the hall to Pearl's room, leaving Ruby and Sapphire alone.

"No one's called me 'Rue' in such a long time."

Sapphire stood silent as brown eyes looked upon her as though she were a ghost.

But silence is meant to be filled and Ruby did just that, "My mother used to call me that."

 _Used to._ Sapphire could hear a pain echoed in those words, "I'm so sorry."

"But also-" Ruby recalled.

Sapphire felt a bit guilty, as though Ruby would somehow be able to tell she had already remembered their past. In fact, she could no longer recall why she had hid their shared memory.

"I- Did we know each other?" Ruby tried to figure out, "Rose knew, and that's why she-… we did, didn't we?"

Sapphire studied each fleeting facial expression as Ruby came to realize, "Sapphy?"

"Yes." Sapphire replied.

In that moment any restrain Ruby had snapped.

Sapphire felt tight arms gather her close; her feet left the floor as they both spun around. Surprise quickly turned into delight. And even after she was safely on her own two feet, those arms did not leave her.

"You won't believe it!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What?"

"Actually." Ruby realized, "It's embarrassing. Never mind."

"What?" Sapphire asked again, begging her old friend to continue.

"I wished for this."

Sapphire looked away as the pair finally released their hold on one another.

"See… embarrassing." Ruby tried to reassure, interpreting Sapphire's silence as displeasure, "We were kids and I wanted to see you again. You probably wouldn't even remember silly things like that."

Hearing Ruby belittle a wish she had waited 17 years to learn hurt more than she could have imagined.

"It's not embarrassing." Blue eyes tried to speak a language all their own. "It's just …Turns out we didn't wish for the same thing after all." She did remember.

"What did you wish?" Ruby wondered.

"It was a silly wish." Sapphire tried to use the same wording Ruby had, but it just didn't feel right, "Well, I guess not too 'silly' since I still wishing for it."

Ruby listened attentively as Sapphire continued.

"I wish-"

"Waitwaitwait" Ruby covered her ears.

Sapphire tilted her head, "You told me yours. It's only fair that I do the same."

"But my wish came true. You're still might come true." Ruby explained.

"That would go against the wish rules." Sapphire reminded.

"What does a 7 year old know about wishes?!" Ruby waved the thought away, "We're adults now. New rules!"

Sapphire giggled, "Maybe." Ruby's words made zero sense, but somehow they held a placebo that made her feel better. "We have so much to catch up on."

"Ya. But first I think celebration is in order." Ruby walked over to the couch, "Do you want some?" She asked, pointing to the assortment of beverages Pearl had taken out.

"Why not." Sapphire shrugged, "As long as it's not something dry and gross."

"They're all gross." Ruby stated honestly, watching as Sapphire inspected one of the bottles that held an unnatural blue liquid.

The woman who sat in front of her was practically a stranger. Time and memories separated them both. But at the same time, little mannerisms acted as a time machine. It took Ruby back to days she wished never had to end.

But they had, and fate had given them a second chance.

* * *

They both shared a toast.

It was quickly followed by a whole host of "Do you remember-"s and other reminiscent tales.

"I feel like an old lady talking like this."

Uncontained laughter filled the air, "Do you even remember the rules to that tickle weed game of ours?"

Sapphire quickly shook her head, "No. We collected those long stalks with the green caterpillar like tops and would chase each other with them. Weren't they also money too? We used them to 'buy' more of our ticking ammo…" The more she described it the more absurd it began to sound.

Ruby nodded. How had something so simple been so enjoyable?

Sapphire put down her glass, she could feel the liquid take a subtly pleasant affect on her.

Perhaps Ruby felt the same, as she confessed, "You know, I had the biggest crush on you."

"Me too." Sapphire found the courage to say.

"No!"

"Yes."

The shared a smile.

"Well-" Ruby straightened up in her seat, with a teasing grin on her face, "What about me did you like?"

Though it was posed as a question, she had not really expected an answer.

But an answer came, "You were so kind, fun, expressive and strong. And you used to make the most adorable faces." Sapphire looked up to find, "You still do."

Ruby would have to disagree with all of these things. It baffled her that anyone could find any of that buried within her.

She reached forward, smoothly brushing her fingers across Sapphire's warm cheeks. They spread across her jaw line and neck, cupping her face lightly.

Blue eyes shut themselves off to the world. She could feel her skin tingle at the touch. She wanted to move, but didn't dare. If she did maybe the feeling would stop.

Ruby leaned forward blindly, "You are so much more than I remember."

Sapphire tilted her head, bringing herself forward to meet with …nothing. The hand that held her face so tenderly disappeared.

She opened her eyes to find mirrored confusion.

Sapphire was sure they would kiss… had she thought wrong.

Ruby had pulled away so of course she was wrong.

Blue eyes fell behind long bangs as she looked down.

"Well, P's finally asleep." Amethyst returned just in time to see Sapphire get up and walk past her into the hall.

Purple eyes met with brown from across the room.

"Uh… is everything alright?" Amethyst cautiously entered the living room, "What was that?" She asked.

Ruby shook her head, "Me being stupid." She took off after the speedy girl.

In the hall Ruby could see that Sapphire's door was still open.

 _At least she's not mad enough to lock me out._ Ruby tried to look on the bright side.

 **Knock Knock**

Ruby announced her presence on the side of the door.

Sapphire stood in the middle of the room, finding herself with nowhere else to go. She faced away as Ruby entered.

"Are you alright?"

"I lied to you." Sapphire spoke softly.

Ruby wondered what among their conversation had been a lie.

"I'm terrible at reading people." Sapphire admitted.

Ruby had to think back, realizing this was something Sapphire had told her upon their meeting at the school, "That's alright." It was not any terrible lie that Ruby had prepared herself for.

Sapphire shook her head. It didn't feel 'alright', "Other than that I have been completely honest. Every word."

"Do you think I haven't been?"

The blue eyes that met her told her that she did.

The two got along well. Their commonalities were complimented by their compatible differences. In any other story this would surely be 'love at first sight', with a fairytale ending surely around the corner. But Ruby felt the secret, one she had been guarded far too close, stand in their way. It acted as an invisible brick wall between them. She could see it, but Sapphire was blind to it. Ruby struggle to reach around it, only to realize the gem of a woman was always just out of reach.

Sapphire wished that Ruby would relieve her doubts. She hoped for words like, _I've been ever truthful to you._

But Ruby could not say such a thing, for that would be a lie. She had never actually told a lie but felt as though she was lying to the other woman by omission.

What she could say for certain was that, "I just don't want to ruin this."

"Ruin what?" Sapphire asked.

"What we have again." Ruby hesitantly confessed, "Our friendship."

"How could you ruin our friendship?"

"For starters-"

It was a blur as Sapphire turned to find Ruby by her side.

"- if I didn't pulling away like earlier."

Who had moved forward first?

It hardly mattered, all that mattered was they had moved as one.

The kiss was secure, sincere and far too short. Both felt lightheaded as they pulled away, experiencing a euphoric amnesia.

 _What just happened?_

 _Did we just kiss?_

Sapphire could see brown eyes smile at her. She bit down on her own lip, angry with herself for already missing the sensation of Ruby's on her own.

Ruby did not make her wait long.

Unfortunately this new kiss would also be cut tragically short-

"Close the door." Amethyst warned as she slowly closed the door for them, a wide grin spread across her face as she disappeared through the crack.

Once she was completely out of sight Sapphire burst out laughing with a giddy embarrassment.

For once in her life Sapphire welcomed the end of a friendship with open arms. And in that moment she felt invincible, as though nothing on the planet could rip them apart again.

* * *

A/N: The End…just kidding~ A little over half way done.

I wanted to take this opportunity to apologize for some typos in previous chapters. Thank you for looking past them and continuing to read despite them. At some point I will go back and fix them.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! (and to maryjfox for requesting the story to begin with. Glad to hear you're enjoying it!) I love hearing from all of you so much :)

* * *

Pearl groaned. Her head felt fuzzy and her eyes heavy. An all around terrible feeling hit her as she slowly sat up, eyes still closed to the unforgiving light.

The past night's events were unclear. All she remembered was trying to forget, but all she could remember on this morning was the very thing she was trying to forget.

She let out a whimper as she bravely opened her eyes.

Alone.

She was alone in the new room.

And it wasn't just in her room…Pearl felt lost.

Sure she had her job, a place to live and friends but somehow she still felt emptiness. She had spent so long caring only for Rose that she had somehow lost the ability to care about herself.

That's not the way love is supposed to work is it?

It's not supposed to drain you till you can't remember who you used to be.

 _Everything I ever did was for her. Now she's gone… but I'm still here._

Two cold hands reached to rub tired eyes.

She internally screamed at her own mind to stop its torturous musings. It was not pairing well with her dull headache.

Pearl shifted her legs off the bed, placing them down on the soft floor as she-

…wait a minute… soft?

The slender woman quickly brought her legs up to her chest, peering over the side of the bed to find, "Amethyst?" She whispered to herself.

Amethyst was sprawled in an 'x' shape on the floor right at the side of her bed.

Pearl practically sprang from the bed. Her legs felt week as they hit the floor, causing her to fall to her friend's side, "Amethyst, Amethyst! Are you alright?" She worried.

Had she passed out?

Was something the matter?

Naturally hued eyes opened to the world, "You're so loud." Amethyst commented sleepily.

"Thank goodness." Pearl was happy to hear the familiar remark, "Are you hurt?"

Amethyst sat up, stretching her back out.

"What in the world were you doing on the floor?" Pearl asked.

"Well." Amethyst shrugged her shoulders, "Not sure if you remember but you were pretty out of it last night."

Pearl looked to the floor, as she tried to play it off, "Don't you usually say I'm not paying enough attending or something like that. So I'm always 'out of it', right. No difference."

But Amethyst wouldn't hear it, "Not like this. You just- I was really worried about you." Her voice snapped.

Pearl looked up, surprised by the seriousness in her friend's tone.

"I couldn't leave you alone." Amethyst finally answered, "So I crashed here."

"You could have used the bed." Pearl noted, "There's enough room." She knew for a fact there would be enough space for two.

"It wouldn't feel right."

"How so?"

Amethyst could not explain, she just knew, "I just felt like I wouldn't be … proper."

It was a strange choice of word coming from her, but it was the only one Amethyst could think to sum up all the reasons why she had chosen to sleep on the floor that night.

"Did I say something?" Pearl wondered, trying to look into her very limited memory.

 _What happened last night?_

She was sure she must have said something to offend, "It might not make up for anything but, I'm sorry."

"You didn't do or say anything you might regret." Amethyst assured, "And it looks like the only time you might have actually ended up making two people very happy. So aside from your liver cussing you out, no harm done…just don't do it again."

"I'm so glad." Pearl felt relieved, "You've been such a help recently. I'm so thankful for you… I don't say that as often as I should."

She wondered briefly if her friend had become more or had always been so attentive. How was she just noticing it now?

Any soreness Amethyst felt from spending the night on the hard floor relaxed, "No prob, Bob."

"Now come here." Pearl stood up, returning to the bed, "It's still way too early and you need to be properly rested for work."

Amethyst was surprised Pearl knew her schedule. "I'm go-"

"I wasn't asking." Pearl said firmly, making as much room as she could, "It may not seem like it sometimes but I worry about you too. You've been pushing yourself too hard recently." _And I know that part of it is because of my foolishness._

Amethyst gave in, she was still tired and the warm bed looked so inviting.

"So?" Pearl asked, looking oddly proud of herself.

"What?"

"How does it feel?"

"Are you talking about the bed?"

Pearl nodded.

"Soft… I guess?" Amethyst was confused, "Like a bed. I don't know what you want me to say, P."

"I want you to say what you think." Pearl let out a small laugh, "Ruby suggested a secret tip to make the wash softer. I was skeptical at first, but it really did make a difference."

Amethyst sighed, "You're so weird."

Pearl tucked her housemate in in an almost motherly way.

But Amethyst couldn't rest just yet. She had questions on her mind, "What were you running away from?" She tried to understand why Pearl had tried to 'escape' the night before.

Pearl's mind returned to the tape, a tape that kept replying over and other.

Side A

The Good Times

Side B

The Bad Times

The tape was almost worn out, it kept skipping and reforming, making Pearl question the memories held within.

"You miss Rose." Amethyst answered for Pearl.

It was not completely untrue, but just as Pearl was about to clarify she noticed a glistening diamond roll down round cheeks, "Ame-"

Amethyst covered her face with the soft blanket, "What?" She choked.

"What's wrong?"

The tearful woman felt a gentle hand pat her head through the cover, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Amethyst."

The one in question slowly lowered the blanket. _Am I not good enough? No matter what I do. I'll never been as important to you as Rose._

 **Guuuurgle**

 _What the hell!_ Amethyst froze, a blush crossed her face. Why couldn't her stomach read the mood?!

Pearl's lips twitched as she try not to smile, making a mental note to get her friend something to eat. Long fingers brushed away the path of tears, "You have such lovely eyes. Why do you wear those unnatural purple ones?"

 _Because they are more close to Rose's unearthly brilliant ones._

"They're not that great." Amethyst flushed even more.

Pearl shook her head, "They are." She seemed almost fixated by them.

"They aren't like Rose's."

"Do they have to be like Rose's to be beautiful?" Pearl said thoughtfully.

Suddenly Pearl turned away, holding herself.

Amethyst realized, "How are you even talking? You probably feel like shit."

It took all of Pearl's strength to nodded, finding herself suddenly unwilling to speak.

"I'm here."

* * *

Forehead pressed against forehead, Ruby and Sapphire slept. Unbeknownst to each other both had been awake for some time.

Each would open their eyes, taking in the visual confirmation that the other was still there. Each time they would find the other still peacefully sleeping. How could they resist not falling back into that dreamy feeling?

Both would have liked nothing more than to stay this way. However, Ruby's phone had other plans. A monotonous alarm went off.

 **Buzz Buzz Buzz**

It called.

Ruby attempted to find her phone and turn off the alarm. This was no easy task as Sapphire had claimed one of her legs as her own. And though Ruby was sure Sapphire must be awake by now, their legs remained entangled … not that Ruby minded.

She finally found the device, sliding a finger over the screen to stop the noise.

Ruby's hands dropped to her stomach, she took a deep breath and rolled over to the one who kept her bound to this calm warmth.

"Good Morning." Sapphire mumbled.

"Who said that?" Ruby joked, pushing bangs aside to see the blue eyes hidden underneath, "Morning."

Sapphire turned her face away, worrying that her breath might smell, "Do you have class?"

Ruby nodded, "Unfortunately." Sapphire begrudgingly pulled away, shivering slightly at the chilling feeling, she came to realize they had somehow ended up sleeping above the sheets.

"I have classes tonight." Sapphire watched Ruby get up. Her shoulder length hair had flatted on one side in sleep, but her cloths looked fairly neat considering they were from the night before.

Sapphire sat up, reaching out to pull the other close once more, "But after, do you think we can… talk again."

"You have an interesting way of 'talking'." Ruby grinned.

Sapphire paid the teasing tone no mind. Instead she placed a full kiss on warm cheeks, "Take care."

"You too." Ruby backed away, turning only to bump into the dresser on the way out. She tried to save face as she continued her exit, closing the door behind her with one last wave.

Somehow the house felt different.

Ruby realized that that difference was awareness. She found herself noticing the houses subtle features for the first time, how the light flooded the hall as it did-

An unpleasant noise came from the bathroom. It informed her that Pearl was up and most certainly feeling the effects of last night.

Perhaps she was **too** aware of her surroundings this morning.

Ruby heard a hushed talking. It eased her mind to know that at the very least Pearl was not alone.

* * *

Sapphire walked with a vigor through the halls that evening. The day was almost over, soon she would see her friends again… she would see Ruby again.

Everything in her life seemed to be falling into place.

Down the hall Sapphire noticed a familiar stranger.

 _Lapis!_

Lapis walked through the deserted hall was a purpose. She would not have even taken noticed if Sapphire hadn't politely said, "Hello."

Deep eyes looked to blue with a dull wonder. Why was this person talking to her?

The two passed each other. Sapphire snuck a peek behind to find Lapis had stopped walking. In fact, lapis had turned to face her.

"You." Her tone was gentle and wistful, "I've seen you before."

Sapphire was surprised. She was sure Lapis had left before she had come out of hiding.

"I have." Lapis took slow steps toward her, stopping a respectful distance away, "How well do you know Ruby?"

Sapphire felt oddly hypnotized by this other persons presence, she nodded despite her best judgment, "I… know her."

"Shame." Lapis seemed to appraise her from head to toe. Sapphire wondered what she might be looking to find, "You're too good to know someone like her."

Sapphire was disgusted. The feeling overruled her usual serene composure, "Why would you say that? Ruby has always been a friend to me. Even now, Ruby has always been… well, Ruby!"

Lapis looked at her with pity as though Sapphire's words had confirmed something terrible, "If you feel she is that wonderful then in all likelihood she's not who she has told you she is."

"Then who is she?" Sapphire wondered aloud.

"She's trouble." Lapis spat, "That girl takes things that don't belong to her and meddles with things that are none of her concern. She's always in the way."

Sapphire became frightened… but frightened for whom? She shook the thought out of her mind.

Surely she had no reason to believe this stranger.

Lapis's demeanor returned to a calm state, like the sea after a storm, "My name is Lapis Lazuli." She introduced, "You don't have to believe me…I just don't like to see people suffer needlessly."

Sapphire's eyes were wide as Lapis turned away with one last warning, "Be careful."

"You… too." Sapphire absentmindedly wished in return.

 _What was that?!_

Her mind was blank as she watched Lapis walk down the long hallway.

Suddenly she heard Lapis let out a little squeak as she saw someone enter from the side door. The beauty was confronted by a beast of a woman who had suddenly entered. But instead of being scared, Lapis looked happy to see the imposing individual. A rough and familiar voice traveled well though the empty hall.

The two mingled in front of her.

Sapphire recognized this new figure immediately. It was the woman from the night she had met Ruby. She turned on her heals, fleeing as though she were being chased.

And she was.

But no matter how fast she ran she could not escape a feeling of doubt.

In the stairwell Sapphire tried to piece together all she had seen.

Some of the questions she had about Ruby had been answered …but at a cost. Sapphire now had even more pressing questions to replace them.

Did she **really** know Ruby?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Slightly shorter chapter this time.

* * *

Upon arriving home Sapphire could hear Pearl having a pleasant chat with Ruby. She caught something about "Amethyst" and "cleaning products".

"I'm home." She announced.

"Sapphire." Pearl looked to be in high spirits. Ruby was equally upbeat as they welcomed her in.

"How are you doing, Pearl?" Sapphire asked, avoiding brown eyes.

"Better." Pearl blushed a little, "I was just apologizing to Ruby. It wasn't right of me to get involved as I did. Hopefully you will forgive me."

"There is nothing to apologize for." Sapphire embraced her friend. She finally gazed past Pearl to find Ruby looking upon her with a fondness.

"I heard." Pearl whispered to her knowingly, pulling away to look between her two friends, "So are you both together?"

The sudden question caused the two to shift awkwardly.

Noticing the change, Pearl realized, "Oh. You didn't talk about it."

"Where's Amethyst?" Sapphire tried to change the topic.

"Sleeping." Ruby informed.

"She needed it." Pearl added, "Sapphire?"

"Yes?"

"Does Amethyst seem … different to you?" Pearl inquired.

Such a strange question, "No, not particularly."

Pearl hummed.

"Why do you ask?" Sapphire prodded.

"Well it's just…" Pearl tried to explain, "Nothing, really. Nevermind." But she really couldn't describe what the difference was herself.

"You know. She has mentioned there not being enough people cheering her on at the matches. Maybe that has something to do with it." Ruby suggested. "The second round's in a few days."

Pearl nodded to herself slowly, considering Ruby's words.

A low rumble cut through the house. It caused the lights to flash on and off.

"Well that's unsettling." Ruby noted.

"Now every clock will be off." Pearl complained, "And they were set so perfectly too." She quickly left to try and salvage what could not be undone.

Sapphire watched her go with a smile. It was nice to see Pearl so lively again.

"How was your day?" A voice kindly asked.

Blue eyes turned in the direction of that caring voice. A strange mix of emotions filled her.

 _Why was your sister after you?_

 _Why can't you go home?_

 _What are you running from?_

 _Why can't you tell me?_

Instead Sapphire said nothing at all. She reached out to take Ruby's hand. Ruby followed without question, a bit puzzled at the calm silence.

"Are you alright?" She asked as they made their way into Sapphire's familiar room. As soon as the door shut Ruby found her back against it.

Blue stared through brown.

 _She's different._

Sapphire memorized those eyes, taking in every single pattern held within.

 _She's not the same._

Ruby leaned forward, tapping their heads together playfully, "You're staring again~"

A magnetic pull brought lips together as it had the night before. But this wasn't the night before and the feeling of this kiss was far from gentle.

Ruby was perplexed but soon dismissed any question as to why this sudden forwardness. She flushed at the weight pressing onto her and the frictional heat it caused.

The low rumbling weather outside meshed seamlessly with a soft moan. It echoed through them as Sapphire took advantage of those parted lips.

The electric warmth of a mutual dance hastily became controlling and suffocating.

Something was not right.

Ruby pulled away, returning to her earlier query, "Did- something happen?" Her own voice sounded foreign to her ears.

"No."

"Something's obviously wrong." Ruby found herself grow irritated by the obvious lie, "I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were." Sapphire backed away, leaving enough room for Ruby to seethe. "You must hear that a lot to jump to that conclusion."

Brown eyes went wide, "Wait, what?" She could hardly believe her ears; Sapphire was trying to pick a fight.

 _What the hell was going on?!_

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

Ruby crossed her arms, "Listen I can do this all night, Baby."

"Tell you?" Sapphire frowned, "How about you tell me."

"Tell you what?" Ruby spoke with her hands, "I literally thought we were going to talk tonight. That's what we planned. Then **wham** you literally jump down my throat!"

"You said 'literally' twice." Sapphire stated calmly.

Ruby covered her face in frustration, "Fine. You know what. Keep it in. That's healthy." She sarcastically stated through her hands.

"How would you know what's good for me?" Sapphire shook her head, she did **not** keep her emotions in, "Do you even know me?!"

Hands fell from eyes and Ruby looked forward in surprise.

"Think about it, it's been **years** and people change." Sapphire's voice softened, "How do I know you are you anymore…"

"Well I'm not an ax murderer. We've established that." Ruby mumbled under her breath.

Sapphire was not amused by the sour attempt at levity.

"Because I'm me, that's why." Ruby let out a sigh, hoping it would relieve some of the pressure build up within her, "Might I remind you that you were the one to bring me into your life again. I haven't been anyone but myself around you. Not really sure how I can prove that, so if you can't accept what I'm telling you is the truth…then well, we're stuck."

 _I know._ Sapphire looked down, "What about you and your fam-?" She felt foolish, knowing the topic was one Ruby had steered away from.

Perhaps this really wouldn't work, and she knew it was her fault. It was wrong, but she had let a single drive take over.

 _I won't be hurt again._

Lapis's words had triggered a domino effect for her, but the more she tried to stop it the more pieces she clumsily knocked down.

"Look." Ruby began, "You have been more than secretive regarding your ex. I saw that look when you got that letter. For all I know she's still around."

 _No._ Sapphire looked up, wanting to protest.

But Ruby continued, "We haven't put a name to this." She pointed between them, "And we still have a lot to learn about one another. We will, when we're ready. Until then I will wait. Because I like you and, more importantly, trust you."

Sapphire felt guilty. She had already faltered so much, taking out a feeling meant for another on the innocent, "I'm sorry." Her voice felt lost to another protest from the sky outside, "My ex-"

"You don't have to tell me."

"I want to." Sapphire assured.

Ruby relaxed.

"She was- I loved her"

The words pricked at her, but Ruby held a neutral face.

"No. I **thought** I loved her and thought she loved me. Maybe she did." Sapphire remembered the contents of the strange letter, "But what she did… I forgave her time and time again. Making excuses for why she would run off with another or lie. It's not like those around me hadn't warned me and I heard the rumors … but I thought I was different. "

A fog slowly began to lift, "So what happened today? Did you see her again?"

"I heard more rumors."

"About her?"

"About you."

The words hung in the space between them.

Ruby was first to speak, "Can you tell me what you heard?" She prepared herself.

"It was more than heard." Sapphire recalled, "I saw Lapis with whom I can only assume was a lover. That woman after you the night we met…the one that looked near ready to kill you."

"My sister." Ruby nodded in confirmation, "See. I did tell you we didn't get along."

 _This goes past not getting along!_ It was exactly as Sapphire feared. She thought knowing more would somehow put her at ease, but it did the opposite, "I'm worried."

Ruby biting down hard on it the side of her mouth, "I know you told me about your ex, and I'm glad you did, but I can't return the favor. Not yet. I'm not ready to go into th-"

"Not because of that." Sapphire franticly shook her head. That was something she needed to work on herself. "I promise to be patient and wait. But I need you to promise something."

"What?"

"If things get _really_ bad, please don't keep me out." Sapphire stated firmly, "If you're in trouble, you have us. You have me."

Ruby grinned as a pinky was extended to her, "Really?"

"Really." Sapphire affirmed.

Their pinkys locked around one another in trust.

"You've seen me fight though right." Ruby reminded, "I can take care of myself."

"I can fight too." Sapphire replied back, "Could probably even hold my own against someone as good as you."

"Wait a minute." Ruby thought, "You told me you were bad at reading people… so the reason you weren't concerned when we first met was because you thought that if I was up to no good you could have taken me on?"

Sapphire pressed her lips together, blue eyes looked up innocently.

Ruby snorted, "I swear, you get more and more interesting."

Sapphire cracked a smile.

The air in the room shifted and both felt as though a small weight had been lifted.

"Was this… our first fight?" Ruby tested.

Sapphire flushed at the implication, "I guess it was."

Love takes time and love takes work. No matter who you are, who you were, you have to invent yourselves together. Becoming more than what you knew about yourself.

"Can I kiss you?" Sapphire asked timidly, a stark contrast to her earlier behavior.

"You don't have to ask." Ruby assured, drawing the other close, "Just, maybe we can slow down a bit."

Sapphire returned the embrace with an apologetic tenderness.

The kiss was soft and sweet, like a flower petal lightly descending onto the earth. They had barely met when whispered words stole the kiss away.

"I like you too."

* * *

Pearl sat in the living room. Within the last hour she had heard a wide array of noises coming from Sapphire's room: angry screaming, laughter and now silence.

She was thankful for the silence and hoped it would stay that way.

Pearl watched her mug as steam rose from it to make soothing patterns before disappearing. Tea would be her drink this night.

Her mind was full, yet not a single thought was of Rose.

Instead she found her thoughts occupied by-

"Perogi?" A lethargic voice spoke.

Pearl was startled, "Amethyst, what are you still doing up?"

Amethyst trudged forward, pointed in the direction she was heading, "Getting water."

The tea drinker quickly got up. She feared that if she didn't help her sleepy friend might end up drinking vinegar or worse.

Amethyst watched her friend move about the attached kitchen area, "Thanks." She nodded her head in gratitude as she accepted the cup.

Long hair was all a mess. _How cute._ Pearl looked over her friend. _Had she always been cute? She's usually so childish… right?_

Amethyst turned on her heels, mumbling something that Pearl assumed was "Goodnight."

Now was probably not the time, but Pearl called her friend back regardless, "Um . Amethyst."

The zombie like woman turned her head, "Ya."

"Is it alright if I come to watch your match?"

"You don't have to." The rest of Amethyst's body seemed followed.

They faced one another from across the room.

"I want to help cheer you on."

Amethyst tilted her head. She was sure this must be some kind of strange dream. Pearl would never want to go to one of her matches.

Pearl became nervous as her friends remained silent, "Well, alright then, off you go to bed." She shooed.

Amethyst bobbed her head, "See you in the real world, babe." She left the room.

"Real world?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Ooo Such interesting ideas in the reviews. I wonder what will happen~

Also, to answer some 'guest' questions/reviews: I am female (that's actually me in the icon for this fic) and ship Rupphire and Pearlmethyst reeeeeeally hard. Hoping they are headed down that route in the show. Pearl and Amethyst have developed a lot as individuals. At the very least I would like to see more interaction with just the two of them. How has their dynamic changed now that that they have/are making changes in their lives? Looking forward to seeing that in the show.

Now. Without further ado~

* * *

A harsh alarm blared through the house.

A fire?

Amethyst lazily turned to the side.

Na~

This was a common occurrence in this house, and she knew exactly who was responsible, "Sapphire!" She called out as loud as she could.

She heard footsteps make their way to her door. A voice spoke through to her, "No, sorry. It's me this time."

Amethyst's eyes opened, her face twisted, "…Ruby?"

The footsteps went back and the alarm stopped.

 _God. Isn't there some kind of phenomenon that makes couples look alike or adopt each other's habits?_ Amethyst thought to herself as she stretched out on the bed.

Pearl could be heard through the house, yelling in a soft whisper.

Amethyst assumed she had also been disturbed by the noise and was giving Ruby a bit of a scolding.

 _Amethyst to the rescue!_

She sat up, jumped out of bed and opened her door. There wasn't much smoke in the air but you could definitely smell that something had been burnt.

"-and people need their rest. You need to be more vigilant when co-"

"I know. I know." Ruby agreed the whole time, hoping that if she did Pearl would stop the lecture. She saw the new figure enter and saw a chance, "Oh, Amethyst's up!"

"Did she wake you up?" Pearl asked, standing with hands on her hips.

Ruby's eyes were pleading, her lips silently forming the word, 'Sorry'.

"I was up already, P."

Pearl turned round to face Ruby. Ruby quickly straitened up, trying to act as casual as possible. Pearl narrowed her eyes, "You're a marvelous cook. How did this even happen?" She moved over to the pan.

Ruby moved to the side, "I must still be sleepy."

"Well…" Pearl considered, "Next time get your rest. You could get hurt."

"Where's Sapphire?" Amethyst noticed.

Pearl's lips made an 'O' as she considered, "Is Sapphire still asleep?"

"How would I know." Ruby protested all too quickly.

"Don't give me that. I know you know… our neighbors probably know you know." Pearl rolled her eyes. "In any case, if you're going to make someone a surprise breakfast in bed. Make sure not to wake them up with a surprise fire alarm instead." She continued, not allowing any time for Ruby to spout anymore nonsense,

"Whoa, is that what you were trying to do?" Amethyst was actually impressed. "You charming little-"

"Can you both just stop!" Ruby yelled out, trying her hardest to convert any embarrassment to anger.

"So loud, so early."

All eyes were pulled to the owner of that voice.

"Nope." Amethyst regarded the late riser, "It's actually late."

All eyes except Pearl's, she continued to look at Ruby. And in an almost theatrical gesture she motioned to Sapphire, as if to prove her point.

Ruby stepped in front of her failed creation, "Good morning." Smiling wide as Sapphire waved at her. It was clear she was still not completely in this world yet.

Amethyst automatically went to make coffee, "Do you want some of the stuff?" She asked Sapphire.

"Don't encourage her." Pearl frowned

Sapphire only nodded in response, walking over to where Ruby stood. As they stood shoulder to shoulder blue eyes shut themselves to the world once more.

Pearl retreated to the other side of the kitchen, giving the pair a bit more space. She took a mix of mugs and glasses from out of the cabinet, "Let me help you." She told Amethyst.

"It's just coffee." Amethyst pointed out, "It's as good as done."

But Pearl did not want to simply stand by and watch. She walked over to the refrigerator. The coffee maker rattled to life, sending an invigorating aroma into the air.

"Hey, Pearl." Amethyst was at her friends side.

Pearl was surprised by the serious tone. _She never calls me by my actual name._ "Yes?"

"I had a weird dream last night."

"Was it a scary dream?" Pearl wondered, continuing her search.

Amethyst shook her head.

"It was just a dream." Pearl tried to reassure.

But those words were anything but reassuring. Amethyst hoped it wasn't just a dream. That's what made the fact that it was a dream so terrible to her.

"Speaking of last night." Pearl remembered, "What did you mean by 'real world'?"

Amethyst perked up. _It wasn't a dream!_ But now she was left with trying to explain, "Uhhh…about that-"

In the meantime, Ruby was left trapped. She did not want to disrupt Sapphire but she also wanted to get riddle of the evidence of failed breakfast behind her.

Perhaps it was the promise of coffee that was enough to wake the sleeping princess. Ruby was sure that if Sapphire were in a fairytale, it would surely be coffee and not a kiss that would awaken her.

Blue eyes opened, scanning the room as if viewing it for the first time, "Good morning." She finally said, looking to the one at her side.

Ruby leaned forward. But instead of the kiss she had hoped for, she has met with an open hand.

Those blue eyes were suddenly wide wake, directly looking to the other two in the room.

Amethyst and Pearl were in no way paying attention, as Sapphire spoke in a hush, "Not in front of the others." She moved her hand away, her cheeks tinted in the most lovely shade, "It's too embarrassing."

 _So cute._ It almost made Ruby want to tease her more. She pressed that feeling back, making a mental note to herself 'Refrain from PDA', "Got it."

Sapphire eased, finally noticing, "What's that?"

Ruby followed that gaze to, "Oh… that."

Sapphire inspected the plan, tilting he head in wonder.

"I was thinking of making you breakfast, but as you can see I was a bit careless."

A smile crossed full lips, an unexplainable rush ran through her. She could feel the thought behind that atrocious looking crisp, "But what is it?" Sapphire asked again.

"You mean you can't tell?" Ruby gasped in mock surprise.

Sapphire gave her a look, knowing full well that Ruby was attempting to poke fun at her. In a fluid motion she whipped her hip to the side.

Ruby was knocked away, "What was that." She laughed, "Forget fighting with your hands, you could use those hips as a weapon."

"I'll clean." Sapphire took hold of the pan that held (what used to be) food, "Since you burnt- I mean cooked." She stuck her tongue out slightly, walking over to the sink.

Ruby's heart laughed as she follow Sapphire to the sink, "It seems like everyone's free today. I think Amethyst wants to get in some training before the second round of fights."

"Alright. I'll be here. A few more pages to write for class."

A melody filled the air.

"I'll get it." Amethyst called, dashing away.

She was feeling great this morning!

Pearl **really** wanted to support her in the next match. It was like a gift from the heavens. Nothing at all could throw off her funky flow.

Amethyst opened the door.

"Rose."

 _Oh crap._

"Hello, Amethyst." Rose's smile was as bright as the sun. She tried her hardest not to hit the shorter woman with the bag she was carrying as they embraced.

"What are you doing here?" Amethyst hoped her voice didn't sound too disappointed.

Rose notice but said nothing, "It seems as though it's been so long since I last saw everyone." She understood why Amethyst might be displeased to see her, "I brought bage-"

"Rose?"

Amethyst lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Hello, Pearl."

Rose's friendly tone was the last straw. Amethyst turned on her heals, ascending the steps. Pearl made way in the door frame to allow her friend to pass.

"Amethyst?" Ruby noticed the housemate walk into the living room, past the kitchen, into the living room again before entering her messy kingdom.

Sapphire had heard Rose's familiar voice. She was happy to see her best friend had come for a visit. But as of late there was a mixed feeling that always accompanied this happiness. Sapphire looked to Ruby, it appeared she felt it to.

Ruby made her way to Amethyst's open door, "What's up?" She asked, watching as cloths where thrown around the chaos.

It stopped. Amethyst found what she was looking for. She put it into her bag, "I'm headed out to the gym early today."

"Aren't you hungry? Coffee?" Ruby tried, knowing food alone wouldn't be able to get her to stay.

Amethyst walked over the clutter and into the hall where Ruby stood waiting.

"I'll go with you." Ruby called out to her friend as she continued on her way down the hall, "Give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Take your time."

And with that, Amethyst was gone.

Sapphire slowly made her way to Ruby's side. They shared a look, nodding in silent understanding. A quick kiss was shared between them before Ruby took her leave as well.

Returning to the kitchen, Sapphire poured herself a large mug of coffee. She could hear Rose and Pearl chatting, making their way up the stairs. A third voice joined them. It seemed as though Ruby was already leaving. She heard her name but could not make out anything else.

Sapphire took a sip of her dark coffee before going to welcome her friend.

* * *

The group of three sat around the living room coffee table, shared bagels and stories.

"It's a boy."

"Isn't it too early to know?"

"I just know."

Pearl did not question further.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Sapphire enquired, "If it is a boy." She was still skeptical.

Rose replied right away, "Steven."

Pearl seemed thrown off, "That seems so… normal."

"I agree." Rose nodded, "But it was Greg's grandfather's name."

"Do you like it?" Sapphire asked.

"It's growing on me… Just as this baby is growing in me." Rose chuckled warmly.

"Seems like something Amethyst would say." Pearl reflected, with a smile. She was reminded of her friend's strange, yet entertaining, humor.

Rose looked down at her tea, "She sure left in a hurry."

Sapphire stood. It was time to refill her coffee.

"It's not like her." Pearl's voice sounded far off, "Lately I find myself so worried about her. She seems different."

"I think I know why."Rose said gently.

"Why?"

Rose quickly changed the subject, directing her attention to Sapphire as she reentered the room, "Spill."

"Spill what?"

"Your coffee." Rose grinned, "What do you think I'm asking about."

Pearl daintily took a sip of tea, "I personally would like to respect your privacy on such matters."

"Well I would love to know." Rose pressed.

Sapphire realized what Rose was asking about. "I guess…" She began, "We're together."

This was something Pearl knew. Yet somehow hearing it aloud like this, she couldn't help but be happy for her friend.

Rose beamed, "AH! That's wonderful. Now tell me more."

"Don't tell us more." Pearl warned.

* * *

Ruby walked into the gym. It was practically empty. She could hear the sound of talking as it echoed through the high ceiling.

It didn't take long to find Amethyst. She was furiously attacking a punching bag.

"Hey-" Ruby announced her presence.

Whether planned or on instinct Amethyst directed her attach on newcomer.

Ruby swiftly knocked the hand away, "I've gotten better." She noted as her friend came back out of the zone she was in.

"You have." Amethyst brushed some sweat that had formed on her forehead, "Let's get started." She turned back to the bag, not wanting to take a moment's break. As long as her mind was concentrating on hitting the worn punching bag she was safe.

"How about we not train today?" Ruby suggested.

Amethyst whisked back around to answer, "Are you crazy. We need to be in top form tomorrow."

"Because Pearl will be there?"

"No!" Amethyst harshly exclaimed, "She probably won't even come. Too busy fawning over Roooose~" She grumbled to herself.

Amethyst would not be slowed down by this chitchat any more. She returned back to the bag.

It was at that moment Ruby realized she had taken the lid off of something big.

"Everyone's so perfect!" Amethyst shouted as she continued her beating, "Rose, Pearl, you and Sapphire and just GRAH!" She struck the bag in frustration.

"Have you not been living in the same house as us?" Ruby stepped back to avoid the bag as it swung wildly, "You have to know that's not true."

Amethyst followed the target with her eyes, on the offensive, "You don't get it. Everyone has stuff that may throw them off sometimes, but that doesn't make you all any less perfect."

"Well then you fall into that too."

"No." Amethyst huffed, "I don't. I'm real messed up. I mean, I love my best friend."

"That doesn't seem too bad."

"You don't get it. It's not some star crossed deal like you and Sapphire." Amethyst's pace slowed, her attacks becoming weaker and weaker with every strike, "Pearl and I have always been together. We were so close, but then someone else always came along and I was left alone. Pearl's devoted to a fault. When she finds that one person, she will die for them."

Amethyst stopped. The bag continued to swing, taunting her.

"But she's strong. She doesn't need someone in her life to guide her like that. She knows what she wants deep down. With Rose gone she can explore that again. And she's paying me attention again." Amethyst smiled, she felt a drop of water drip from her face. Tears or sweat, it didn't matter, "I wanted that so much. But I also don't want to be that person who takes up her whole life… I just want her to be happy. But I want to be happy too."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Getting down to those last few chapters. Wow this went by quickly!

 **Warning:** Quick reminder that this fanfic is "T". This chapter in particular has 1) a bit more violence 2) a bit more language 3) an attempted non-consensual kiss.

* * *

Ruby was at a loss.

How could she console her distressed friend?

It dawned on her that nothing she could say would be enough. So Ruby sat and listened to the other as she shared.

Amethyst had been like a box overflowing. When the lid had opened, everything about her love that had been bottled up for so long came tumbling out.

For Amethyst, someone just listening was enough. By the time she was finished, she had found a new layer of strength that had been hidden underneath her suffering.

It started as a friendly punch in the arm to say thank you and soon turned into the day of training that had originally been planned.

When Amethyst and Ruby returned home that evening it appeared as though life had returned to normal. Had it ever really changed? Rose had left, Pearl was indifferent to the departure and Sapphire was so hyped on coffee that she had gone over her page limit on the paper she was writing. A fact she was very proud of.

"Now for the presentation." Sapphire practically jumped out of her desk chair.

"How long's it have to be?" Ruby questioned from a cozy spot on Sapphire's bedroom floor.

"45 minutes"

"What?!" She had definitely misheard.

Sapphire shook her head, not wanting to even think about it, "I know."

"You can practice on me." Ruby watched as Sapphire slump down on the bed.

"I'll be fine." Sapphire assured, "Actually, I think speaking in front of you would make me even more nervous."

"Why?" Ruby wondered.

"Well-" Sapphire explained, "You would intentionally or unintentionally make cute faces. It would end up throwing me off."

Ruby grinned, ready to reply … but something about the conversation struck her, reminding her about her time spent with Amethyst, "How was Pearl with Rose?"

It was a large change in topic, but Sapphire didn't question. Instead she answered, "Normal Pearl. She cares about Rose a lot. That will never change. But it's different than before. I think she's slowly beginning to move forward."

"Do you know if she's coming to the match tomorrow?" Ruby continued.

"She is."

"Good."

"Did Amethyst say something?" Sapphire's words trailed off and she covered her yawning mouth with a concealing hand.

"You are going to crash so hard." Ruby noted.

Still yawning, Sapphire shook her head.

"And then you'll have to drink more just to get yourself going again." Ruby said, half joking and half serious, "I kind of see where Pearl's coming from."

"I'm fine." But she looked to be stifling another yawn.

This earned her a look.

"Well now you've got me thinking about it." Sapphire defended, "My body's reacting on its own."

Ruby stood, "Your body's saying 'It's time for bed'." She walked to where Sapphire sat, leaning down to give a kiss on the forehead.

"Where are you going?" Sapphire watched the other as she moved toward the door.

"To my room?"

"R-right."

Ruby noticed a subtle ways Sapphire shifted, the way her eyes traveled and lips moved. She recognized it from last night right before-

"Was there another place I should be instead?"

Sapphire blush.

They both knew what they were guilty of wanting. What they didn't know was that the other felt the same.

"What would be the purpose of having a room if it's not being used?" She seemed to be spending more and more time in this room as of late.

"For when you get sick of me." Sapphire suggested.

"That room's going to stay empty then." Ruby replied.

"Would you stay with me, just for a while?"

She felt a shiver at the memory of gentle touches that made her heart race, an embrace that both relaxed and invigorated her. She longed to drown in their sweet soft kisses.

Sapphire wished for time to lose meaning as she looked into familiar brown eyes. She moved back to make room for Ruby to join her, watching instead as the woman slid to occupy the space above her.

Ruby lowered herself, head resting upon a rapidly beating heart. Tiny hands held her, as though she might fall at any moment. She could hear Sapphire's voice as she spoke.

"After the fight, do you think we can meet by the beach?"

* * *

The next day moved at a snail's pace.

When night finally fell, Pearl and Sapphire traveled together to the second installment of the match. They both sat together in the crowd of loud spectators. Pearl whispered to Sapphire, commenting on this and that.

But as soon as Amethyst appeared Pearl went silent. Suddenly sitting through the smell, heat and noise seemed worth it. She sat at the edge of her seat.

Sapphire wondered if she had had the same reaction her first time. She turned to the ring. Ruby and Amethyst were speaking to each other one last time before the bell tolled, signaling the start. Ruby appeared to have a confidence as she hit Amethyst's back in support.

The Purple Puma was up.

Sapphire could hear Pearl mumbling to herself as Amethyst danced around her opponent. But something seemed off-

'Honey Bunny', or whatever the other woman's identity was, swung hard. The hit landed dead on.

Pearl covered her mouth.

-Amethyst seemed distracted tonight.

A collective 'Ooo' came from the crowd.

Pearl looked around at the hissing fans. Were they finding some kind of sick joy from seeing Amethyst hurt? It was enough to raise some kind of emotion in Pearl.

Sapphire was surprised to see her friend stand up beside her.

"Amethyst!" Pearl screamed.

"Purple Puma." Sapphire tugged at her, "No real names here." She reminded.

Pearl winced, she had forgotten, "Purple Puma!" She called again, "You can do this!" Her voice cracked.

Sapphire realized that she had never heard her friend scream so loud. Pearl continued to cheer for the Purple Puma as she recovered from the hit.

Amethyst swung her leg down low, knocking the other wrestler off her feet.

Sapphire felt an overwhelming excitement at the comeback. She rose to cheer alongside her friend.

With Ruby as backup, they were truly an invincible team.

The bell sounded the round's end. Pearl did not wait for the M.C. to finished announcing the winners.

"The match isn't over." Sapphire called out to her friend as she made her way to the ring.

"They're done, it's over." Pearl called back. No way in hell was she staying here any longer than she had to. Not in a place where her feet seemed to stick to the floor with every step.

Pearl spotted her friend, "You did wonderfully." She ran to give her a big hug.

"Don't-" Amethyst tried to warn.

But it was too late. Pearl froze. She had not anticipated the moisture.

"-I'm sweaty." Amethyst finished.

Pearl pulled away. She placed a proud hand on her friend's head instead, only to find that too was sweaty, "You did well." She congratulated again.

Amethyst's face was already flush from the fight, "Thanks." But she could feel her cheeks begin to prickle.

Pearl removed her hand, casually wiping it on her pants, "Do you want to cool down by the pier?"

"Sure!"

The two walked into the night air. It was so much fresher than the inside of the abandoned building had been.

"That place has mold growing in it for sure." Pearl commented.

The pair walked down the sidewalk and onto a long stretch of boardwalk. Even though it was late, people were still exploring the various brightly lit venders. Far off in the distance the joyful noises from Fun Land could be heard.

The wind rushed through Amethyst long hair. It was a wonderful feeling. They entered one of the many piers that lined the long shore. Every few posts that stuck out from the salty water had small lights attached to them. It lit their path in a muted glow.

A fisherman dressed in a yellow coat was packing up for the day. He mumbled to them in a friendly way but Amethyst could not understand a word.

"Amethyst." Pearl finally spoke. She seemed completely entranced by the setting. Her voice became as soft as the wind that blew around them, "I love you."

The apocalypse could be happening around them and Amethyst wouldn't have cared. It took her a moment to comprehend.

But-

"No, you don't."

Pearl seemed confused, "What?"

"No, you don't!" Amethyst repeated a bit more firmly, "Don't even play like that."

Pearl was now completely lost, "But I-"

"Your breakup with Rose just happened, and I know you're still upset."

"Really not." Pearl almost smiled, but confusion still dominated her emotion.

"I love you so much…for a while now. But I think you need some time to-"

Pearl's mouth hung open in the most unladylike way, "You… l-love me?" She finally realized the reason behind the confusion.

Amethyst's eyes grew wide, "You meant … as a friend. Didn't you."

There was the most awkward silence.

Pearl could not say anything. She tried to say anything at all. But no words came as she opened her mouth.

Her best friend had just confessed to her. It was not something that necessarily came as a shock, but what was shocking was-

Amethyst swiftly pivoted, running away as fast as she could.

Pearl began to follow, stopping as she came to realize she could never catch up to the more athletic girl.

"Amethyst!" She called, her voice carried out to sea by the wind.

What was shocking was… she had slowly begun finding herself feeling the same.

* * *

Sapphire followed the same small pathway she had taken last time. It led her down to the beach. It was a cloudy night; the moon's glow was barely visible through the heavy clouds. It was not at all as romantic as she had hoped.

The soft crunch of sand informed her that she was not alone.

"Ru-" The name fell short as she realized who had found her instead.

"Who did you expect?" Jasper asked, "Ruby?" She seemed impressed that she was already able to frighten the girl so.

"How?" Sapphire wondered aloud.

"Lapis told me that Ruby had bothered her last time." Jasper took a large step forward, "I came to have a talk with her… but seeing you here, I guess I can also return the favor."

"Ruby didn't bother anyone!" Sapphire shouted.

But Jasper didn't care. This went much deeper than Lapis, "You lied to me." She continued on her steady path to Sapphire.

"What?" Sapphire asked, standing her ground.

"You said you didn't know where she was." Jasper remembered, "You've been hiding her this whole time, haven't you?"

Sapphire stood tall. She wanted to appear unafraid, but she was also no fool. Blue eyes darted about, assessing possible methods of escape.

"What lie did she tell for you to believe someone like her?"

"None!" Sapphire spat, already furious with this individual and also to keep herself in check. She had promised herself she would believe in the Ruby she **knew**.

"Pathetic." Jasper shot back.

Sapphire backed away, her hands balled at her side.

Piercing eyes noticed, "You want to fight?"

"It seems like you're the one itching for a fight." Sapphire observed, "I will protect myself and I will protect Ruby"

Jasper was easily twice her size and all muscle. Sapphire hoped the strength of her words would be enough to drive the goliath away.

"What I want is for you to leave."

"Not happening." Jasper laughed, "I wait for Ruby."

"What did Ruby even do to you?" Sapphire asked, though she was not so sure she would even believe any answer she heard.

"Everything. She showed up out of the blue and took everything that was mine."

Yep. She didn't believe a word, "It seems to me like Ruby is the one left with nothing. How could she have anything of yours when she didn't even have a safe place to-"

That was it. Jasper was like an animal, pouncing on it's pray. Sapphire tried to move out of the way but found her foot slip in the sand.

It was enough of an advantage.

Strong hands gripped onto Sapphire's long hair, tugging it back toward her and up.

Sapphire cried out in pain.

"Do you think this is some bullshit fairytale and I'm the evil step sister? Well guess what. To me **she's** the stepsister. There's always two sides, Princess."

Sapphire grit her teeth, reaching up to take hold of the hand that held her. She mentally cursed herself for recently cutting her nails; they would have come in handy.

"Sapphire."

She heard a winded voice say.

"There you are, you little shit!" Jasper regarded Ruby. "Dad's been looking for you, and as always I'm getting heat."

Sapphire saw fear and rage as they played on Ruby's face, "I work every day as promised. We had an agreement. As long as I do that he doesn't care what I do with my spare time. Not that you would know."

Sapphire continued her small attacks. Each blow must have seemed like annoying bugs bites because Jasper finally let go. Finally free, Sapphire rushed to Ruby's side.

Their eyes met and in the exchange all was said that needed to be said. Ruby gently guided Sapphire behind her.

"Daddy's little favorite gets everything."

With Sapphire safely behind, Ruby didn't fear as Jasper approached. She used her size to dodge, landing punches here and there, "Just leave me alone!" Ruby snarled, "Leave **us** alone!"

The hits did not phase Jasper all too much, "Then give it back!" She replied with a hit of her own.

Ruby was obviously crazy if she had thought Sapphire would just stand there and watch. With Ruby knocked to the ground Sapphire came forward. Her leg lashed up and connected with the side of Jaspers face in one fluid motion.

Ruby was momentarily stunned, impressed by the textbook kick.

It seemed as though Jasper was as well. She took a few steps back, looking at the shorter girl in front of her.

Sapphire would not give Jasper time to rest. She reeled back in an attempt to land another perfect hit, but this time Jasper was ready. She knocked the leg aside with ease, reaching forward with her other hand to pull Sapphire to her.

Ruby attempt to come forward-

"I wouldn't." Jasper warned.

Sapphire felt breathless as the arm that held her steadily tightened. Blackness began to overtake her vision.

Ruby didn't dare move, "Let her go." She felt tears form as she held back the impulse to run forward.

Jasper eased her hold and Sapphire felt the world return.

"Good. Now come back home and tell dad you don't want any part of our family anymore."

"No! I've worked hard for this Jasper!" Ruby realized that with every defiant remark she might be putting them in more danger, but she just couldn't back down, "He gave me a chance because I **worked** for it. What have you been doing?"

Blue eyes were suddenly met with unfamiliar ones as a single hand pressed on either side of her cheeks, holding her face still, "She **is** a pretty one." She felt the horrible breath of each word on her lips.

Those eyes drifted from blue to assess those of brown. If Jasper was trying to get Ruby to crack, it was working.

"Plenty of them." Jasper grinned, "What's special about this one?"

Ruby felt sick. She could not stand back anymore, her body moved forward all on its own.

"She must be good."

Sapphire saw that terrible face lean forward. With all her might she swung her leg to kick Jasper's stomach.

The predator lurched. The hand fell from her face as Sapphire turned her head to see Ruby come toward her with arms outstretched. If Sapphire could reach out she was sure they would touch.

"Bitch."

A venomous voice flooded her ear.

The world spun, Sapphire tried to maintain her focus but found her senses too overwhelmed to comprehend anything in the blur. Blue eyes finally recognized the rock cliff milliseconds before she found herself flung against it. The side of her body crashed mercilessly onto it's jagged surface.

And everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: That awkward moment when you realize you never developed that these characters probably have cell phones. I'm hesitant to have them start using them now XD

* * *

Laughter died on the lips of children as they watched the setting sun. It was time to return home. They would never be in this place together again. Their wishes were far too far off to offer any consolation.

"Rue."

"Yes?"

Sapphire had nothing to say. She had just wanted to speak that name and be answered by it. Hearing the reply brought a realization to her.

This would surely be the last time.

"Nonono, don't cry." Ruby tried to sooth, though it was hard to appear sure with tears spilling out of your own eyes. She wiped her nose.

 _There's no reason to cry, because I wished we would meet again. I'm sure we'll meet again!_

 **You shall meet again.**

 _I wish…I wish you to be happy always, even if that happiness is away from here, away from me._

 **She will find happiness beside you.**

These wishes of children wove themselves into the fates. But the two youths could not see or truly feel how deeply the bond had grown.

The fantastical castle of childhood fantasy they had built for themselves began to crumble as they embraced for the last time.

Sapphire felt the weight of it as it tugged and shook at her, she hissed at the movement.

The movement stopped and she heard a voice. It was muffled but definitely recognizable, "Pearl."

"Ah! Thank goodness." Pearl exclaimed.

Sapphire could almost sense the woman as she moved about anxiously.

"Sapphire. If you can move, please do. Anything at all." Pearl fidgeted, she sounded almost in tears, "I don't know what to do."

She did not want to move. It already hurt to lie still, moving promised to be a much worse fate. But in a slow unwilling motion, Sapphire slid her arms toward her.

"Thank god." Pearl breathed, helping Sapphire as she pushed herself up.

She did not hurt nearly as much as she would have thought. "Rue?" Blue eyes opened and at once Sapphire felt all she had feared.

A tearing pain rushed through her head, her vision blurred and she feared the blackness would return to take over her mind again.

"Sapphire!" Pearl held her friend steady.

Sapphire began to pant. Never in her life had she felt something so excruciating as this. Her right eye pulsed with every heartbeat. It was enough for Sapphire to wish her heart would stop. As the pain subsided she reached a hand up, touching the closed eyelid cautiously. It must have been wet from tears because sand had become stuck to the side of her face.

The hand was guided away, "Don't touch it." Pearl worried for everything that might be wrong, "Let's get you to the ER."

Sapphire attempted to look around, realizing now just how hauntingly quite it had become, "Where's Ruby?!" Her body jolted as she found she and Pearl were the only two on the beach.

"She-"

But Sapphire didn't want to wait for an explanation. Adrenalin overloaded any pain she might be feeling as she stood, her legs felt heavy beneath her. Low blood pressure caused a familiar dimness to her world. She knew it would pass.

"You're hurt." Pearl observed, as her friend stared off blankly.

"I'm fine." Sapphire replied with a level voice.

Ruby might be in danger. With her and Jasper out of sight Sapphire's mind flooded with possibilities.

Just then, "Stay still!" A rigid voice called out.

"Ruby." Sapphire turned slightly to see the woman jumping down the path.

"Pearl, I told you to watch over her."

"I was! You're just lucky I heard you to begin with."

Ruby paid Pearl no mind as she made her way to Sapphire as fast as the sand below her would allow. In her rush, the first aid kit she had been holding fell to the ground, "Please sit down." Ruby begged as she attempted to pick up the contents.

Sapphire obeyed, careful to position herself in a way that hurt the least.

Ruby's hands shook wildly, tears making her task all the more difficult, "We'll take you to the hospital. I brought the car closer. Pearl looked after you. I'll carry you. You can move? I'm so happy you can move. You weren't…"

"I don't want to go to the ER." Sapphire decided.

"No, you have to go." Ruby stated firmly, there was no question.

"I'm fine." Sapphire looked between the two as she stood once more, hiding a small wince as best she could, "It's going to be sore tomorrow, but I'm fine."

Ruby walked around her closely, looking for any signs of injury.

"Your eye." Ruby finally pointed out, "Why is it closed?"

"It feels like I got something in it." Noticing Ruby was just about ready to mention the ER again, Sapphire added, "I'm fine!"

Ruby looked over to Pearl and Pearl looked back at Ruby.

"At the **slightest** change, we're taking you to the 'you know what'." Ruby's eyes held strength and determination despite the tears that still threatened to spill over.

Sapphire took the unsteady hands of the one in front of her. And with that, Ruby broke down.

On the beach with first aid supplies strewn around them, it was like a mirror of the first time they had met.

Pearl look on as Sapphire took a half-step forward. With hands still laced, Sapphire brought herself close enough to whisper to the tearful woman. Ruby shook her head at the words, so Sapphire merely reached out more assuredly.

How many rocks had life thrown at these two?

Yet instead of being buried by them, they had used them… grew from them to create a splendid castle from the past rubble.

The attacks and trials had been strong, and now so was the strength of that which protected them.

A powerful resilience and love.

Pearl watched, admiring her friends, wondering about her own life and the lives of those most precious to her.

But they couldn't stay out here in the night forever, "We should go." She reminded the pair, breaking them out of whatever spell had been cast.

In this strange air, Pearl felt oddly more reassured that everything was indeed fine.

Despite the offers, Sapphire was resolved to walk to the car. The walk was slow and she strode with a bit of a limp, but they eventually made it to the top of the path.

"Amethyst." Pearl call out as they returned home.

"Pearl, I'm -"Amethyst came to top of steps, falling silent at the sight.

"Get ice, please." Pearl asked of her.

Amethyst did not question, she rushed off.

The three continue to walk forward up the steps. Sapphire had guaranteed them that she was fine to walk on her own, but Ruby and Pearl would not take any chances.

As soon as they turned into Sapphire's room, Amethyst hurried back with some ice. She entered the room, handing the small bag to the ailing girl.

Amethyst winced as she watched her friend lightly press the bag to her right hip, "Dude, you look awful."

"I feel awful." Sapphire tried to joke.

Ruby's head snapped to Pearl and Pearl bit her lip, "I'll go get to the car."

"No!" Sapphire called her friend back, "I'm sorry. I didn't think you would- I'm fine, really." She saw from the faces of those around her that this was not the time for such jokes.

Even Amethyst who had not been caught up with the situation had a serious expression, "We really worry about you."

"I know you do."

Pearl looked to Amethyst, she was watching as Ruby fixed Sapphire's blankets. Pearl had doubt in her mind that Ruby would be just fine on her own. Her eyes drifted back to Amethyst to find they were now looking back at her.

Purple eyes broke away first as Amethyst left the room. Pearl moved to follow close behind. She softly shut the door behind her. Not for the privacy of the couple inside but for the conversation she wished to start.

"About earlier-"

Amethyst stopped walking. She wanted so very much to never speak of this night again, but a small part of her held on to an obscure hope.

A hope that things wouldn't have to change.

* * *

Gently Ruby reached out, taking the cotton shirt around Sapphire's waist into her fingers.

Sapphire's followed her motions with an interest.

"Lift your hands." Ruby asked.

"Whoa there" Sapphire chuckled, "If I can walk I can change myself."

Ruby's intent was far from playful or flirtatious, she spoke with reason, "Check your right side then. That's the side you hit. There might be bruising, internal bleeding."

Sapphire did so, finding a reddish hue had already risen there.

She was not at all knowledgeable about bruises but even she knew it was not serious.

"Your eye's still shut." Ruby tapped her foot nervously, chewing on the side of her mouth, "Will you be ok for a moment?"

"I'll be ok for even two moments." Sapphire continued her small attempts at levity. The intense doting attention she was receiving felt unnatural to her.

Ruby left, returning in what seemed like actual moments. She held gauze, a clean towel and water. She set them down next to the bed where Sapphire had been sitting up.

"How did you manage to get Jasper to leave?" Sapphire asked, watching Ruby as she fiddled with all she had brought.

"I promised Jasper she could have whatever she wanted."

Sapphire remembered the fragmented conversation the sisters had had, "She said you took something from her…of course, you don't have to tell me if-"

"I will tell you." Ruby looked up, a damp cloth in her hand, "But maybe this isn't the best time."

"This is the perfect time." Sapphire accepted the offered cloth, "Where am I going to go?"

Ruby watched her as she pressed the damp cloth onto her lower cheek, avoiding the eye as much as possible. Sand fell onto her bed, which didn't bother her much as it was probably time to wash her sheets anyway.

"I was so sad when I moved away from you. The new house, the new school and the new people… everything felt so different. I felt so detached from everyone and everything. Every day I would cry, begging my mother to take me home. But she was in love, and because my new father was there she **was** home. I couldn't understand. But slowly I began to see just how nice my new father and sister were. I never had a father, or a sister. We were so happy."

Sapphire was put at ease by the nostalgic smile that crossed Ruby's face, but she also felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Of course we had our moments." Ruby said with a laugh, "But we were happy. Then mother got sick. Everything changed after she was gone. Father had loved her so much and even after he continued to love her just as much. I can see why Jasper believes I'm his favorite."

"You mentioned something about 'work'?" Her stomach did flips as she wondered aloud.

"That's something else." Ruby explained, "No matter how much our father loves us, he would never just blindly trust us with all he had worked so hard to build."

Sapphire could hear the persevering work ethic that had been instilled in Ruby as she spoke on the topic. "I thought you said you had an internship." Sapphire tried to understand.

"That's the best way to describe it." Ruby continued, "Though I've had that same 'internship' for years now."

Sapphire's head tilted in question, she had never heard of an internship offered by the college that lasting longer than a year.

"Do you know the cafeteria at the bottom of the hill and the café located closer to the class buildings?"

Sapphire nodded, of course she knew.

"They are tied into a company my father started. He sort of manages the catering when it comes to a few local colleges and universities."

Sapphire's hand, that had been so tediously removing sand, lowered.

Ruby looked about ready to laugh at the startled expression, "As soon as we were old enough my father offered us a low level position and I'm talking looooow. The energy used to grieve was put toward a goal. It was a way for us to work together as a family." She reached out to take the used cloth from Sapphire's hand, readying another fresh one to take its place, "But I've also gained experience, learned the ins and outs of management. My father even supported my studies in business." She handed Sapphire a new cloth with a grin, "Which brings us to now."

How to respond, "So …Jasper didn't work?"

"She works." Ruby explained, "But her job has nothing to do with the 'family business', if you can even call it that. She just assumed it would be her's if anything were to ever happen."

The pieces fell into place.

"Do you… like it?"

"My job?" Ruby asked in clarification.

Sapphire nodded.

"I love it." Ruby smiled widely, "It's what I can see myself doing for the rest of my life."

"Jasper, she-" Sapphire began.

"-she needs help." Ruby finished Sapphire's thought, "But I don't think my father really sees it. It's not that he doesn't care, he's just really busy. But Lapis refuses to let her go."

Sapphire was reminded of her first encounter with the beautiful gem.

' _I don't need your help!'_

"She cares so much." Ruby continued, "We were never close, but I still don't want to see her like that. It's like she's chained herself to a sinking ship. And as it sinks further down she struggles harder and harder to keep herself above water. I don't know how long she can without joining Jasper."

"You can't let her take it."

"What?" Ruby was pulled out of her musing.

Sapphire leaned forward, "You can't just give up." She realized as she spoke the words that she had no authority to suggest anything.

But Ruby did not seem offended, "If I don't give into her this **will** happen again. She'll just keep causing problems." She took a deep breath, "I would be fine losing this one opportunity, can always get more of those. But if I lose you…"

"You won't lose me." Sapphire shook her head at the nonsense she was hearing, "Giving her what she wants won't accomplish anything."

"You can't be sure-"

Sapphire slid herself to the edge of the bed.

"No. Stay in bed." Ruby tried to hold her back, careful to avoid the woman's right side as she held her.

But Sapphire was tenacious and slipped down to the floor regardless of the carefully placed arms.

A single blue eye met with two brown ones. Sapphire tried to open the other but only made it about halfway before closing it again. It was a marked improvement but the air still stung.

Ruby's eyes looked directly toward her with concern.

"Do you know what I wished when I was little?"

"It won't come true if you tell me. Remember."

Sore arms reached up to take Ruby's hands, making sure they would not be tempted to cover ears, "Maybe not, but it sure as hell won't hurt to tell you either." No matter how much she would love for them to be true, Sapphire had never placed all her hopes on wishes.

"I wished for you to be happy."

Ruby took a moment to understand the reason Sapphire had told her this.

"But you are my-"

Sapphire blushed, she somehow knew what sort of embarrassing thing Ruby was about to say, "But so is that job. You told me yourself just now. That job is something that makes you happy, something that can continue to make you happy."

The pairs interlaced fingers fell between them.

"That wish I still something I long for and always will, forever and even after" Sapphire whispered.

To compliment their joined hands, lips also met. They pulled away just enough for Sapphire to implore, "Please don't fight against my wish. Instead, help it come true. Don't give up on what makes you happy."

* * *

A/N: Goodness. I had planned to get so much more into this chapter but it ended up taking longer than expected. Going to save Pearl and Amethyst's talk for the next one.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

* * *

"About earlier-"

Amethyst stopped walking, "What about it?" Hoping her tone would be enough to deter her friend from continuing the conversation further.

But Pearl knew that this was a conversation that needed to happen. And in her experience sooner was always better than later, "I-"

"Wait." Amethyst cut in, looking around in an almost panicked way. She hoped there was something that would delay those words she was so sure would fall from Pearl's lips, "We, uh…"

"I know what you're doing, Amethyst." Pearl told her friend.

"Great!" Amethyst exclaimed, making up the rest as she went along, "Then you know we should probably move away from their door. The walls are thin and Sapphire needs her rest."

Pearl agreed, "Alright then." But stood still.

"…"

"After you."

"Right." Amethyst continued down the hall and into the open living room. She took a seat and watched as Pearl sat opposite her.

"Would you like some tea?" Amethyst asked, "You love tea. I should make you some." She nearly got up again, but Pearl would no longer hesitate.

"I'm not sure how I feel."

Amethyst's heart beat hard against her chest, "Not sure how you feel?"

"Yes." Pearl nodded, she looked away, "You're-"

"I'm not perfect like Rose. That's for sure." Amethyst muttered. She couldn't help it. Something about this conversation seemed fake, like …pitty?

Pearl's eyes grew wide as she regarded her friend, "Rose was **not** perfect."

Her words reminded Amethyst of the conversation she had had with Ruby not too long ago.

"You sure looked at her likes she was." The shorter of the two whispered.

"Well I'm far from perfect." Pearl breathed deeply, "Maybe I was wrong."

This was perhaps the most shocking thing Pearl had said tonight. Amethyst very rarely heard the other woman admit she had been wrong.

It was enough to silence her.

Blue eyes looked between purple, she had no trouble filling the gap in conversation, "No one is perfect, but sometimes those imperfections are just as beautiful as perfection, and vice versa." Pearl shook her head, she was going off track, "That's not the point."

Amethyst was startled as Pearl slid forward, "You're very precious to me. I don't want to disregard your feelings."

Amethyst frowned.

 _This was pity, wasn't it?_

It made her both flattered, that Pearl did not want to hurt her feelings, and equally disgusted, "It wouldn't be disregarding my feelings to tell the truth, Pearl. What would be worse is if you played with them."

"I don't play." Pearl could almost chuckle. Amethyst should know that about her by now, "And my intention is not to be sympathetic. I just-"

 _What was that strange face? Was Pearl blushing?!_

"I just want to get to know you in a different way…somehow." Pearl laughed to herself, "That's not- I'm not really sure how to communicate this feeling with you."

Amethyst felt her mind ease but her heart did not rest.

"About what you said, how do you not know something like that?" Amethyst wondered, a bit hypocritically. In the past she had often found herself changing for others or questioning her feelings. But this feeling, this was one that had always been crystal clear.

"Well it feels like-." Pearl began, trying to articulate all that was inside her as best she could, "-my head and my heart are conflicted."

"Which is saying what?" Amethyst asked, hoping that maybe she would gain a better understanding of her friend's situation.

"I love you."

Amethyst nodded slowly, "O-ok. Good start." She flushed.

"But I also want to keep our friendship." Pearl added, "And if it really doesn't work… I would be lost if you left. What if you found that your feelings had changed. Wouldn't it be- Did I say something funny?"

Amethyst had begun to laugh despite herself, "I'm sorry. Really though, I'm not going to run off with a 'Greg'. If that's what you're worried about." She squinted her eyes, "Now maybe with his friend Vidalia."

Pearl crossed her arms, "No helping."

Amethyst stuck her tongue out, "You gotta know I'm kidding."

Pearl nodded. She did, but- "If you keep that up we will be broken up before going out on our first date."

Amethyst was quick to stop her teasing as she comprehended what Pearl had said, "Are you proposing we start dating?"

Pearl looked uncertain as she said, "Yes." _How would Amethyst react?_

Amethyst realized that no matter how many times she could have imagined this moment, none could prepare her. She also found that she had no clue what to say. "Al-alright." She shrugged.

Pearl made a face at the lackluster response, "Just 'alright'?"

Amethyst grinned, perhaps Pearl had had her own expectations for how this would play out, "What did you want me to say?" She wondered.

"Well… alright then. We'll talk more about it in the morning." Pearl stood up robotically, casually wiping any harlequin romantic fantasy she had made out of her mind.

"More talking?" Amethyst deflated.

"Of course." Pearl tried to remain as composed as possible, "Over ice cream?"

"I do like ice cream."

* * *

Sapphire woke up the next morning to all the soreness she had expected. Ruby was on the far side of the bed, curled into a ball. Sapphire couldn't help but smile. Ruby had promised gallantly that she would keep watch all night. It seemed as though the sandman had defeated her. Sapphire was glad to see that Ruby was getting some rest.

What she noticed almost instantly however was that despite her best efforts to open it, her right eye remained closed.

She slowly moved off the bed, careful not to wake Ruby as se walked over to her desk. There she looked into a mirror to find her eye crusted over at the sides. She made a face. It looked positively disgusting.

Sapphire thought back to the night before. She had been sure they had gotten all of the sand off from around her eye. She had even been able to open it partway.

This new turn of events left her stomach feeling light and troubled, but also strangely calm.

A noise from behind caused her to jump, Ruby had sat up in bed swiftly.

"Sapphire? What is it?" She seemed fully alert, alarmed even, as though waking from a nightmare.

"My eye is still-"

Ruby rush to side, "Let me see."

Sapphire did not even try to hide it or lie about her condition.

Brown eyes looked over the infection, without a change in expression, "It got worse. And your side?" She inquired.

"Sore, but nothing like this."

Ruby placed her hands on Sapphire's arms, "I know you might not want to hear this but, we **are** going to the doctor. No 'if's 'and's or 'but's."

"I understand."

"Good." She let go of the arms and turned to leave the room, still in her pajamas, "If the others aren't up I'll write them a note so that they won't worry. Do you need help getting dressed?"

"No."

Ruby only nodded in response.

"Thank you ." Sapphire whispered as the door shut behind the rushing woman.

* * *

Ruby felt as though she had been waiting in the waiting room for forever. After pretending to look through a few magazines and pretending not to people watched, Sapphire finally returned.

She was carrying a piece of paper. Her eye had some cotton and tape over it. Sapphire neared her with a serious face.

"How did it go?" Ruby asked with concern.

"It's going to have to be removed." Came a collected response.

"WHAT?!" Ruby exclaimed. She could care less about the look the receptionist gave her.

Sapphire covered her mouth and it took Ruby a few moments to realize.

"Are you kidding me?! Nah, ah." Ruby turned away sharply, mumbling to herself, "This girl. Geez, that's not right."

"Comedy is derived from fear."

Ruby heard Sapphire say, but she continued to walk, "Maybe for you."

Even in her annoyance, Ruby turned around to make sure Sapphire was following.

She was not.

Ruby returned to the room to see Sapphire with the receptionist. She waited for the bandaged girl to return.

Sapphire seemed fine. In the end that was what mattered, "What did they say?" Ruby asked again, "For real this time."

They walked out of the hospital and into the morning sun, "I bumped my eye, got a scratch on it and then that became infected." Sapphire explained, "They don't know how it will turn out. But the doctor said it should be fine as long as I take care of it." She held up the piece of paper which Ruby assumed was a prescription.

"I'll help you with whatever you need." Ruby offered.

Sapphire lowered the paper, looking a little uneasy.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not used to being taken care of like this."

"Oh" Ruby realized that perhaps she had let her emotions get the better of her. Concern may have become an intense over-protectiveness, "Sorry. Does it- Does it bother you?"

"I don't think it does." Sapphire admitted, "It's just … different."

"I'll try to ease up." Ruby promised, "But I also want to help you feel better." _As you did for me._

Sapphire hummed, putting a little more sway into her step, "You know what would make me feel better?~" Making the best effort to appear alluring.

"W-what?" And it seemed to be working.

Sapphire carried on. She was not one for PDA, but a sultry voice and well concealed 'accidental' touches in a parking lot **hardly** counted, "If you talk with your father and tell him that whatever Jasper has said is a lie."

"Alright." Ruby agreed all too easily.

"…You really will?" Sapphire had not expected that to work.

"Of course." Ruby grinned as she continued, "It'll be nice for you to meet him."

"…Meet… him?"

Ruby pouted, "You wouldn't make me go alone, would you." Her face continued to beam.

How could she say 'no', but- "What if he hates me?" Sapphire considered.

"Why would he hate you?"

Sapphire tried to think of something, finding her mind overflowing with reasons.

"For steeling away his little girl… I don't know, something fatherly."

Ruby gasped playfully, "For corrupting my innocence." She moved an arm to her forehead dramatically.

"Be serious!" Sapphire scolded, "This is really scary for me."

"But I thought all comedy is derived from fear? Right, baby."

Sapphire opened her mouth and then closed it, "You know what..."

Ruby looped her arm over Sapphire's shoulder as they neared the bus station, "You're not there to ask him for my hand in marriage or anything." She tried to sooth

Sapphire's one eye looked to her widely, "Unless you count when we used to play 'house', no, haven't thought far ahead just yet."

"Then you're golden!" Ruby guaranteed, "He's really the nicest person. And I'm positive that he will love you."

Sapphire looked away and towards the empty bus stop.

"You don't have to." Ruby said finally, "But I would really like for you to be there. And not just as moral support, I want you to know my family… not just Jasper."

Sapphire walked out from under that sheltering wing, turning to face Ruby head on. "I want to." She said to that loving and familiar face.

Despite the fact that they were in public and though she was still unsure of what was to come for them, Sapphire embraced her girlfriend. Warm lips exchanged a kiss, a promise. She could feel unspoken words of love on those lips. The taste was sweet and true.

Every moment they were together felt like the beginning of something. And Sapphire swore to fight for protect that which she had found again…what they both worked tirelessly to build together.

* * *

A/N: Bad news, this was the last chapter I had planned up to. But I don't feel like it's over…Everything from here is going to be a surprise to both of us. Opening it up to you, lovely readers.

Is there anything that you would like to see from these characters?

Lady-Shadow92 mentioned Sapphire's ex. I was hesitant to put her in more because of all the drama that was already happening. But now that things have begun to settle maybe she should make a reappearance?

Short Hiatus as I work up more ideas .

Till next time!


	13. AN

Hello All! I wish I had better news to share with you.

 **This 12 chapter FF is complete!**

I apologize for this not being a new chapter and for taking so long to come to this conclusion.

You all deserve the best tale :)

I felt like I didn't really have a set place with where I wanted to go with the story and thus the "second half" was really going down hill. Those first few chapters of the "second half" are still on Tumblr but are no longer part of this story.

I do love this fic and want to continue at some point. Unfortunately it doesn't seem like I will be able to do it.

Thank you so much for your constant support.

I'm putting this out there for anyone who would like to continue the story. Please PM me if you would like to take over the story. Create what you think happens next for our love birds.

All the best 3

Meg~


End file.
